Love Doctor
by BadeLoverXoXo
Summary: Beck and Jade clearly love each other, even after breaking up, but are too stubborn to do anything about it. But what about when the gang go on a trip away for 2 weeks? Who will play the love doctor? Mainly Bade, but also with Cabbie and Tandre
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone! This story is basically based on The Worst Couple and will be a multi-chapter story. I don't know how often I will update, because I'm a very busy person, but right now it's the holidays so I'll update more often that I would if it was a school day. I live in the UK btw and not America (Duh) so like, I might use British terms instead of American, like say, Americans might say 'parking lot', I might write 'car park' cuz that's what we say in the UK. **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Victorious, bade would definitely be together right now… guess that just shows that, no, unfortunately, I don't own Victorious. **

**This is my first story. Here goes:**

Jade's POV

"One" I said, while closing the door. I glared at Beck before the door fully closed. What was up with him? He was acting way more pissed than usual, and he's never pissed. Hm, well, if he wants to keep his hair on, away from my scissors, he better get here soon; I'm starving. Stupid Beck made me come here just to show he was right. So what if they were playing cards without us? I could care less. Ok, that's a slight lie. I kind of hoped he was wrong about them playing cards without us. I at least expected Cat to invite us; I mean she was my best friend. I guess she wanted a break from what happened in the janitor's closet earlier today. Ugh, whatever.

"Two." Come on Beck! Just get to the door already! How long does it take to walk a few metres and twist a door knob? I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling telling me that he had enough. He wouldn't come. I pushed that feeling away and glared at the door.

"Three." He better come out soon. I hate waiting and he knows that. I crossed my arms. I hate everyone.

"Four." I glared more fiercely at the door, but knew it wouldn't do anything. I couldn't believe he still wasn't coming. I could hear slight footsteps. They better be his. I kept counting.

"Five!" He still wasn't coming. Gosh, honestly how long does it take? I'm half way there. I could practically hear my hearth thumping. Ok, Jade count slower; he's just probably teasing you, making you wait for him. I swear once he gets out here and kisses me, I'll rip his hair out… or I might just hit him… I like his hair… That feeling that he wasn't coming started to come back. What if he didn't come?

"Six!" I heard a thud. What the heck was going on? I wanted to open the door but that would only make me seem weak. I was definitely pissed at Beck but I still love him with all my heart. Maybe he didn't love me as much as I thought he did. It's already been six seconds and he's not out here. I didn't want him to break up with me; I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Seven" I heard Trina say something, and then Beck. What the fuck? I couldn't open the door, but I wanted to so badly. I swear if Vega was even touching him, I'll kill her. What if they're making out this very moment? I was about to reach for the door. No Jade! You can't show weakness!

"Eight!" Even I could tell how hesitant my voice was. Where was he? Come on! Please!

"Nine." Oh, my god. One second left. No! He has to open the door! He has to! I could feel my heart beating. He has to come, he just has to. Ok, count much slower Jade, you're rushing.

I have to say it. If I don't, I'll seem weak. And how foolish would that be?

"Ten" my voice cracked. I said it. He didn't come. He left me standing here. I reached to the door handle, but then stopped. _He _didn't open the door. Why should I? I stepped back, and just walked away, trying so hard not to cry. How could he not come?

Beck's POV

My hand was on the door knob. _Just twist it_, I said to myself. But didn't. I still loved her, more than she could ever imagine, but I _was_ tired of us fighting. As much I loved to see her jealous, I hated us fighting, and I know she does too, even if she may not admit it.

"Ten." I heard her voice crack. I wanted to open the door so badly, I could practically feel the desperation in her voice, whether the rest of them could tell or not, whether she would admit it or not. I could feel the door handle move slightly, and it wasn't me. This brought hope. Maybe she would open the door, I would apologize, we would kiss and everything would be ok again. Life isn't a fairy-tale, I reminded myself. She didn't open the door. Why would she? _I_ didn't. My heart sank as I heard her footsteps, getting more distant, each footstep felt like a kick in the gut. I regretted not opening the door, as soon as I heard her car drive away. I couldn't believe it. We were over. All because of me. I could've twisted the doorknob. I could've. I would've. But I didn't.

Jade's POV  
I got in my car and drove a block away and just parked my car. I wasn't at home; I just couldn't drive right now. I'm surprised I was able to drive here, with my hands shaking so violently. Eating was now the last thing on my list. It was silent for a while. I broke down crying. I don't know what triggered it. Maybe it was the silence that was there when I got to ten. When he didn't open the door. I cried harder. He didn't love me. He lied. He left me sanding there, looking like a fool. He broke my heart. I felt so alone, without him. No-one cared. No-one came. They let me drive away. _ He_ let me drive away. I drove him away with my over-the-top bitchiness and over-protective ness. But he broke all those promises; all those things he said to me were lies.

_Jade, I would never and could never leave you; you mean too much to me._ A Lie. I didn't mean anything to him. He left me.

_Jade, I love you with all my heart, I would never leave you._ Another fucking lie. You're a liar, Beck. You said you'd never leave me. Yet here I am. Alone. You fucking left me.

_I love you_. Another lie. He didn't love me. Not one bit. He didn't open the door; clear proof that he didn't love me. Well guess what, beck? I hate you! I hate you! I… I still love you. Damn it, Beck.

Even after everything he did to me, all those lies he told me, I still love him.

After about 20 minutes, I regained my strength and drove home. I was still crying on the inside, but I had to put on a tough façade. I'm fucking Jade West. I don't cry for anybody, for anything. Except him. He meant the world to me. Luckily, the drive home wasn't very long, I lived in the same neighbourhood as Vega (unfortunately) and there were no cars; it was quite late. I got to my house and opened the door. I got inside and slammed it shut. I ran up to my room without a word. I could tell I was about to cry again. No-one was home, which was good because I really couldn't deal with my family, especially my father.

I got to my black room and ran to my bed. I grabbed my pillow and started crying into it. He left me. All alone. I subconsciously held my necklace, the necklace Beck had gotten me on out 1st Anniversary. (A/N I'm not sure if they wore it in the scene when they broke up, but let's just say that they did! X) We both wore one, for a sign of our love. It was a circle, representing eternal love. Well, I guess for me, it still stayed true, but for Beck… not so much. The thought of him not loving me brought more tears, as I sobbed louder. I no longer had anyone to hold me. To tell me they loved me, even if it was a lie. I no longer had anyone to kiss me sweetly and call me his. To be the only one I could be myself around. I no longer had anyone who would wake me up in the morning with a sweet kiss, if I was staying over at his, and make me coffee without a word. I no longer had anyone that would understand me as much as Beck did- wait- as much as I _thought_ Beck did. I no longer had _anyone_. Except for Cat, my best friend. I looked at my phone to see that I had one missed call from Cat and a text message. It read:

_To: Jade_

_From: Cat_

_Oh my god, jade! Are you Ok? I'm coming over; I'll be there in a few. _

Yeah, Cat, I'm spitting rainbows after the guy I love with all my life, my boyfriend of 3 years just dumped me, I thought sarcastically. I had stopped crying, and realised that my make-up had smudged onto the pillow. I went to my bathroom and washed off my make-up. I didn't bother putting more on. I felt no need. I felt as if nothing had a purpose anymore. At least with Beck, life was tolerable. Just thinking of Beck brought fresh tears to my eyes, but I refused to cry. He was probably making out with Vega or something. The thought brought indescribable pain to my heart. Ugh, I'm being mushy. See what love does to you?

I heard the doorbell ring, and knew it was Cat. I walked downstairs rather slowly. Don't get me wrong I appreciate her doing this, and love her like a sister, no matter how annoying she can be, but she can wait… the way Beck made me wait…

I got to the front door and opened it, to see her standing there, looking at me. I stared back at her with a blank expression on my face.

"Are you Ok?" she whispered, as if if she spoke too loudly, I would break down crying. I didn't reply, but just stood back so she could come in. She closed to door behind her, and as soon as she did, I broke down crying again, sobs wracking my body. I opened the door so easily, it didn't take very long. Why couldn't he? I couldn't stop thinking about him. I cried onto her shoulder, I felt so helpless. If you tell anyone, I swear ill rip your eyes out chop them into small bits and make you eat them. No-one ever saw me cry, except for Cat and... Beck. Just thinking about him made me cry harder. She rubbed my back and hugged me tightly while I uncontrollably cried harder and harder into her shirt, hugging her back. I usually would let no-one see me this way, but Cat was my best friend since forever, and I just couldn't help it. I was so emotionally wrecked. Yes, I have a heart… a broken one at the moment.

She led me into the front room, while I tried to get my crying under control, sniffing and sobbing every once in a while. She sat down on the sofa, half-dragging me down too. Once she was sure I had somewhat stopped crying, she gave me a quick hug and wordlessly went into the kitchen. I knew what she was doing, and she knew that I knew. A few minutes had past. I was still trying hard not to break down all over again, but I couldn't help the few silent tears that slipped every now and then.

Beck's POV

"Let's play some cards" I said, trying to keep my 'cool guy' act. I felt like crying, but I knew I couldn't do that. I looked at everyone, to see their shocked faces. I saw something more than just sadness and shock in Cat's. Anger, maybe? As soon Cat had counted the cards, and we were just about to start a new game, Cat lost it.

"How could you do this to Jade? She's probably crying out there and here you are, playing a stupid game of cards," she said/screamed, before pushing herself away from the table, glaring at me and stalking off, to find Jade, probably. Cat never acted like this, she was always so bubbly and happy, I guess there was more to her than just the ditzy red-head we thought she was. Everyone was shocked from her sudden outburst. When she mentioned jade, my heart broke all over again. I lost the girl of my dreams. It was all my fault. I couldn't handle it anyone. I had to get to my RV. I was clearly about to lose it. I wordlessly got up, noticing everyone's confused faces.

"I'm going home," I said simply before heading towards the door. The same damn door that kept Jade and I apart only a few minutes ago. I felt my eyes water. I had to get to my RV. I drove home; it wasn't a very long drive. I got to my RV, and shut the door. There were still a few dents from the last time Jade had kicked it open. Jade. That was probably, the last time ever, that she would have kicked it down, seeing as she wasn't my girlfriend anymore. I couldn't help it. I started crying. I never cried. Ever. But I don't know, I guess that pain of losing Jade was too much. I couldn't believe myself. I've been such an ass. I couldn't believe it when I said that I wasn't happy with our relationship. _In front of all those people. _ It killed me when I saw the look of hurt in Jade's eyes, the same hurt that was evident when I said that I had a car that she could slam her face in. What kind of boyfriend am I- I mean _was _I? The thought brought more tears. I looked around my RV. Half of it was filled with Jade's things; her clothes, make-up all the lumps of fat she collected. My hand went to my neck, where my necklace was. It was a simple ring on a black thread. The ring was engraved. It read: '_To the love of my life. I'll never stop loving you_. _Happy Anniversary.' _It was true. I never will stop loving her; she was just too damn perfect in her own way. But I guess she hates me with all her might; I gave her lots of good enough reasons to. But I hope she does know, I never did stop loving her, and never will.

Jade's POV

Once Cat had made the coffee, we just sat in silence, listening to the rain outside. It started raining just a few minutes ago, but it was quite likely that it may keep raining all night; it was that heavy. The silence wasn't awkward it was actually quite comforting. I broke the silence.

"What happened after I went?" I asked, my hoarse voice cracking twice.

She was quite for a while, an unsure look plastered on her face.

"Tell me, Cat. I want to know," I said with more force. I really wanted to know what Beck did, but I guess I wouldn't get to know much because Cat's here now, so I'm not sure what's happening right now. I really wish Beck isn't with Vega. My stomach turned at the thought of Beck with Vega.

Cat's POV (A/N this will go a bit behind. It will be from when she arrives at Jade's house)

I rang the doorbell as I got the steps of Jade's house. Poor Jade. I know she loved Beck more than anything. Even more than her scissors or coffee, and really did love scissors and coffee, and all Beck did was break her heart. He really was being a meanie to Jade today. I'm not really sure why. I got so scared when I was in the janitors closet with them. I had never seen Beck so mad. But then again, he did have a point, but then so did Jade. Oh, I really wish I could help her. Knowing her, she probably cried as soon as she got home. I really wish she would answer the door. When she finally did, I just stood there, staring at her, I tried hard to hide my sympathy because Jade hates it when someone pities her, and apparently, I did a good job, because she didn't get annoyed, or maybe she was just too sad to realise. Anyway, I just stood there, with her doing the same, with a slightly sad, blank expression on her face. I could tell she had been crying, as her make-up was now off, and her eyes were puffy and her nose was slightly red at the tip.

I broke the silence, asking her if she was ok.

"Are you OK?" I whispered, I didn't want to speak loudly, I don't know why actually; it just didn't seem like the right time. I also didn't want her to cry right now, at least let her get inside. I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. She didn't say anything, she just moved out of my way, enabling me to get in. Hehe enable, it's a weird word when you say it again and again enable, enable. What am I doing? I should be helping my poor best friend right now! Silly Cat! I internally scolded myself. (A/N Sorry, Cat just seemed a little OOC so I had to add that!) I got inside the house and closed the door behind me. As soon as I did, she started crying again. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

She shouldn't be crying over Beck! He was so mean to her, even though Jade can be mean, but that's just who she is. Beck was unusually mean. But then again, I guess she can't help that fact that she's in love, and of course, as many people have said, love hurts. I know what it's like. I've been in-love with Robbie since ages, but I don't think he likes me like that. Rex is always so mean! Even I know that Rex speaks through Robbie, and so in a way, Robbie is always saying those mean things to me. Anyway, that's not the issue here. After a few minutes, Jade had somewhat gotten her crying under control, and I led her to the front room. When I was sure that she had stopped crying, I quickly hugged her and went to the kitchen to make her coffee.

I had been at her house lots of times, which is why I knew my way around this place. I remember that time I came here so that I could sing a song with her and post it on the slap. She had just come back from a date with Beck, which is why she agreed to sing with me (despite all the persuading 'pleases') Hehe despite. It's a funny word. I shook my head, and went back to making the coffee. I will definitely miss Beck and Jade, or as I liked to call them Bade, as a couple, they were very cute together. Don't tell Jade I said that though. She will kill me for calling her and Beck cute.

I went back into the front room where Jade was, so see her crying silent tears. It broke my heart to see her like that. I loved Jade like a sister, and never wanted her to cry. I handed her the coffee. It was silent for a while; the only sound was the sound of the rain beating on the roof, before she broke it by saying,

"What happened after I went?"

I really didn't want to answer her, because I know it would upset her more. I'm not sure if Beck is at home at the moment, he probably is though, I could tell he was about to cry, even though the others may not have. Beck and I aren't exactly really close, but I loved Beck like a brother and really look up to him. But I still can't believe he did that to Jade. I probably will never forgive him, and if I did, it would take me quite a long time to do so. I gave Jade an unsure look.

"Tell me, Cat. I want to know," she said, more forcefully. I guess she deserved to know.

"He… he said 'let's play cards' so then we went to the table. And I wanted to see how Beck reacted so I stayed a bit. But I got annoyed at him any everyone else for not going to you. So I shouted at them and left to come to you," I looked at her hesitantly, because I knew she wouldn't like what Beck had done. She had a blank expression on her face, but I knew better. On the inside, she was clearly crumbling. I pulled her into a hug, and she returned the favour, sobbing into my shoulder again, not that I minded. She pulled back after a bit, but I saw a look on her face; she was hurt. Really badly. It would have been better if she exploded and started screaming, saying how dare he play cards. But she just sat there, hesitantly playing with her fingers.

"He-he just played cards? As if he hadn't just broken up with his long-term girlfriend that he claimed to 'love'?" she asked, really hurt. I knew that he still loved her. I saw the way he looks her and past the nonchalant look on his face; he was heart-broken. Although, I don't know why, he was the one to break up with Jade, and crush her poor heart.

"I'm sure he still loves you Jade," I said, trying to comfort her. I felt so helpless. This wasn't like Jade. At all. She was never this broken. I knew that her 'mean girl' look was just a façade. She built up walls that she only let me and Beck break down. But Beck had left her, although I knew he still loves her, whether she knows it or not. But she should also know that I will never leave her, she always has been and always will be my best friend forever.

"No, he doesn't Cat. He doesn't love me. He never did. If he did love me, why did he leave me? Why did he say all those things to me? And even if he did once love me, the love went, he left me Cat, he left me." She said, breaking down once again. It broke my heart to see them apart. I know they both still loved each other with all their hearts.

I knew they both loved and still do love each other immensely, but I was mad at Beck. How could he do this to Jade?

"You know what? You deserve better than him! You don't need him, Jade!" I randomly shouted. But it was true. Jade didn't deserve to be hurt. He might still be at Tori's house right now, playing cards, while she was crying her eyes out.

"I do Cat, I do need him, more than you could imagine. Even if he doesn't love me anymore, I could never stop loving him. He's my everything, Cat, and I drove him away," Oh, gosh. Jade really was heartbroken.

"He still loves you Jade," I said, again. I knew it was true, whether she knew that or not. She just shook her head 'no', probably too tired to argue.

I didn't know what to do after that, so I hugged her again, really tight. It was silent for a while.

"Do you want me to stay over?" I asked, pulling away. That's the least I could do to help; I know Jade doesn't want to be on her own at the moment.

"Please," she whispered. I gave her a small smile, which she unsuccessfully returned. He attempt of a smile turned out to be more of a grimace. I led her to her black bedroom. Honestly, her room was kind of spooky, and wasn't really my favourite place on earth. But my needs were the least of my worries. I looked over at Jade to see her trying to hold back tears.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I suddenly stopped and pulled her into yet another hug. She seemed shocked but returned the hug. She started crying silently, while I rubbed her back comfortingly. Her tears had soaked my pink shirt, but I could care less. Once the tears had stopped, she pulled back, sniffing.

"Thanks Cat. I really appreciate it," she said gratefully, while I just smiled at her, glad I could help.

"That's what best friends are for, right?" I said, trying to cheer her up.

I know what you all are probably thinking: THE Jade West has a heart? First, she cries, then _thanks _someone? You see, Jade's not just a heartless brat (I'm not allowed to say swears. Other people call he a heartless lady-dog. But I'm a good girl so I don't swear), she has a softer, innocent and more loving side of her. She built up walls, walls that she only let Beck and I break down.

Jade's POV

We got to my room and changed into our pyjamas, (Cat and I had a lot of sleepovers, which is why she had quite a few of her things here) brushed our teeth and went straight to bed. We didn't say anything. I looked over at Cat after a few silent minutes, to see her asleep, a slight smile on her lips. I wonder what she was dreaming of. Again, my hand went subconsciously to the necklace Beck gave me.

"I love you, Beck," I whispered, before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Cat's POV 

I really wish everything could go back to the way it sued to be. With Beck and Jade happy. And together. They have to get back together. I know someone had to do something to make that happen; they were both too stubborn to do something. But how? I fell asleep, thinking about Jade and Beck, dreaming about them being happy, along with the rest of us. Now I'm just waiting for that dream to come true.

Beck's POV

I got into bed, feeling completely empty and drained. It felt so weird, knowing that she would no longer be sleeping here, in my cramped RV. It hurt when I thought why. Every time I closed my eyes, her face would pop up into my head. I wanted to at least say something to her. Maybe I should text her. Not an apology, definitely no, that would just make matters worse. I would never apologize through a _text_. Maybe I should say good night, or something. I decided against it, though. She probably hates me, and wants nothing to do with me, and although it hurts, I respect her decision.

"I love you, Jade," I whispered before trying to go to sleep.

_  
**Hi sorry, I know that the ending is really bad. I just needed to end it. And I'm also sorry because of all the point of views; I just needed to get them across. Oh and also, sorry, but the chapters wont ALL be as long as this one. Also, I'm sorry if Cat seemed very out of character; I just didn't know how she would react to Jade being like that. So, did u guys like it? Hate it? Please R&R. Please be honest but gentle! Thanks, Love you guys! XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter. It's probably not going to be as long as the last one, I don't think so anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Jade's POV

I groaned as I heard the alarm clock go off.

"Beecckkk. Make it stop. Why is it on? It's Saturday," I mumbled against my pillow. He didn't do anything. I huffed and got up.

"I swear, Beck, you know you shouldn't-" I stopped and remembered what happened, reality crashing down on me like a thousand punches in the stomach. My heart twisted when I realised how much had changed, in just a matter of 10 seconds. 10 fucking seconds. I turned around to notice that Cat wasn't sleeping. She's probably in the bathroom or downstairs; she's a morning person, whereas I definitely am not. I needed coffee.

I went to my bathroom and showered. I wore simple clothes; a dark purple top with a black melting heart and black sweatpants; not too fancy, and not up to my usual standards. I didn't bother wearing make-up. I didn't see the point of doing anything anymore, ever since… the incident. It hurt, but I refused to cry. I'm not shedding one more tear on him. I knew that was a lie. I bet in a few hours, I'd be breaking down, just like yesterday. I couldn't help it though, I just loved him too much, even if I may not show it all the time.

"Jade! You're awake!" Cat shrieked.

"No kidding, Cat," I wasn't as mean to Cat as I would have been, and I think we all know why. Her face softened.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, in a much softer tone.

"Just peachy," I replied, brushing my tangled hair. She was silent for a while. Once I had finally finished getting all the knots off, I looked around for my boots.

"Ugh, where are my boots, Cat?" I said, annoyed. I hate it when my things are in places they shouldn't be.

"Um… you left it at Beck's," she replied. I froze.

"Oh," I responded after a few seconds of silence. I wore my black flats instead and made my way down the spiral staircase, Cat trailing behind. My house was actually quite big, but I hate boasting about my family's wealth, so not much people knew. I made myself coffee and Cat and I toast. Yes, I made her some. Deal with it. Once we had eaten, Cat suddenly said,

"Come on, get up and get dressed. We're going out," I looked at her.

"Um, where exactly?" I said, quizzically.

"To Beck's," she replied nonchalantly, getting up to clear the table. I did a double-take. Is she crazy? Did she get hit in the head or something? Does she not remember I broke up with him less than 24 hours ago?

"What? Cat, I'm not going there. Do you not remember what happened? I'm kind of planning to never go there again, and doing that isn't really going to help," I said, truthfully. I honestly didn't want to go to Beck's RV. It would bring back too many memories.

"You have to silly, there are so many things of yours there," she said. I could tell she didn't want to act too sympathetic because first, I hate sympathy and secondly, if she did, I would probably break down again.

"He can have them," I mumbled.

"Jade! You have more of your things at his place rather than in your own! If you avoid him, it'd show how weak you're being. And I thought Jade West 'doesn't do' weak," she challenged.

"Yeah, but he's Beck. It's completely different," I said, but I knew I would give in soon.

"I know, Jade. But don't you want to show him that he doesn't make a difference to you. And even if he does, you have to show him that you can live without him!" she encouraged. I guess she did have a point. I sighed.

"Fine, but you're buying me another coffee on the way there," I said. I went upstairs to go and get dressed. She pouted.

"And make sure you don't look any different than you usually do! That will show that he doesn't affect you!" she called, as I was on my way upstairs. I nodded, she was right.

After about 45 minutes, I was ready to go. I grabbed the necklace Beck and I both had and traced the engraving. I gave a small, sad smile as one tear slid down my face. I wiped it away, and went back into the bathroom if my make-up had been smudged. I put the necklace in the pocket of my black skinny jeans and went down the stairs, my second favourite black combat boots making a 'thudding' sound from every step. Cat was also ready, a roll of black bags in her hand and her car keys in the other. How she passed her drivers exam was still a mystery to everyone else, but me. She isn't really as ditzy as she seems, although she still is quite ditzy…

"Let's go!" she said, jumping on the stop then dragging my hand and pulling me out of the front door. I slammed it shut and locked it. My dad was away on a business trip and my brother was probably over at his friend's house. I sent him a quick text saying when I'll be back. I was actually quite glad my dad was away, because I know that he would definitely say something about Beck and I breaking up. He didn't like Beck much, and wasn't the nicest dad in the world. He wasn't abusive, although he did slap me once or twice when he was drunk, but that's the furthest he's ever gotten. But it's pretty obvious he pretty much hates me because of my gothic personality and 'stupid' and 'hopeless' dreams, as he would say. My mother… she… died when I was about 6. I didn't remember much, but she is still one of the few people I love with all my heart. Another was Beck. My heart twisted painfully. I sighed. Getting over the ones you love isn't as easy as people say it is. Ugh, I hate love.

We stopped at the coffee café and Cat brought me coffee, just like she promised. I glared at the lady at the front for no particular reason, only because I felt like it. Deal with it.

We got to her car and drove to Beck's place. It was ghostly silent so I decided to put on some music. I hated radio channels because of all the stupid people talking in between. I plugged my pear phone in the car's radio and put my music on shuffle. I froze when I realised what song came on.

_Thinking Back When We Got Together_

_In Our Hearts We Were Saying Forever_

_So In Love, Boy We Were So in Love_

I didn't know why I didn't take the song off straight away. I kept on listening to it, acting like it didn't make a difference to me, when in fact I was literally about to bawl my eyes out. I couldn't believe how much this song described my current situation.

_Jealousy wasn't what we wanted, we broke up_

_And when you looked into my eyes I should've spoke up_

_And held you near and now I'm alone _

_And here it comes again_

Cat looked at me, expecting a reaction I stayed still, almost not breathing as I listened to the lyrics.

_Cause I remember ev-er-y word that you said_

_It all just keeps spinning around in my head_

"**I'm not happy with our relationship!"**

"**I have a car"**

"**I'm tired of fighting"**

All those things he said to me, they came back, and it hurt like shit, but I still didn't move.

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you. _

_And I don't wanna think about you baby so much_

_All the things we didn't know, the way that we touched_

_Just when I think about someone new_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you. _

_Forget about you, forget about_

_Watch me turn around _

_Forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget about me and you_

_I would be crazy to say that we were perfect_

_And sometimes I wondered if it was worth it_

_But now I see how good you were for me_

_And every time I drive by your apartment_

_I get this overwhelming urge to walk in_

_And see your face and to be in that place all over again_

_Cause I remember ev-er-y word that you said_

_It all just keeps spinning around in my head_

_But it don't matter what I try to do_

_I keep on forgetting to forget about you_

_And I don't want to think about you baby so much_

_All the things we didn't know, the way that we touched_

_Just When I Think About Someone New_

_I Keep On Forgetting To Forget About You_

_Forget About You, Forget About_

_Watch Me Turn Around_

_Keep forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget About Me and You_

_The Way We Laughed, the Way We Kissed_

_I Never Thought That I Would Miss_

_All the Things I Used To Complain About You_

_The Football Games, the Hometown Friends_

_I'm Just Glad to See it End_

_But Tell Me Why I Feel So Alone Without You_

_Ooo Oh, Oooh, Yeah,_

_Here It Comes Again_

_Cause I Remember Every Word That You Said_

_It All Just Keeps Spinning Around In My Head_

_But It Don't Matter What I Try To Do_

_I Keep On Forgetting To Forget About You_

_And I Don't Want To Think About You Baby So Much_

_All The Things We Did And The Way That We Touched _

_Just When I Think About Someone New _

_I Keep On Forgetting To Forget About You_

_Cause I Remember Every Word That You Said_

_It All Just Keeps Spinning Around In My Head_

_But It Don't Matter What I Try To Do_

_I Keep On Forgetting To Forget About You_

_Forget About You, Forget About_

_Watch Me Turn Around _

_Keep forgetting to forget about you_

_Forget About Me And You_

_I can't forget about you…_

(A/N: the song's called Keep forgetting Jojo. It's quite old but I LOVE IT. And I know all the lyrics don't match, but why don't we just ignore that? :P)

When the song ended, I just stayed like that. '_No, Jade, you can't cry. You're not allowed to cry over him_' I kept telling myself.  
I looked at Cat, she was looking at me, while trying to drive. When she came to a red light, she stopped the music, and went back to driving when the light went green, without uttering a single word. We got to Beck's soon after the song ended and got out. We knocked on his door, well more like Cat did, and I stayed behind trying to hide myself.

The door opened, revealing Beck's mom.

"Oh, hi Cat, Beck's in his RV, so you can- Oh Jade! Hi. I didn't see you there. Didn't you and beck…" she trailed off. She looked at me startled.

"Yeah, I'm here to get my stuff from his RV," I said. She knew how close Beck and I were, so she gave me a sympathetic look. Ugh sympathy. She was acting as if I couldn't live without Beck. _But it's true_, a voice in my head said. I knew it was true, but she didn't need to know that. I pushed past her, Cat following my lead, after saying hi to Beck's mom. I actually didn't mind his mom, and I think she kind of liked me, despite what usual mothers would think of a half gothic girl with tattoos and piercings.

I made it into his back yard and froze. I turned behind me to look at Cat, who gave me a smile and said,

"Well, come on, then,"

I decided to knock on his RV rather than how I usually opened it; by whacking the lock and breaking the door open. He opened the door, obviously not expecting me. He froze when he saw me, and I did the same. We stared into each other's eyes for a bit. Man, had I missed his soft, brown eyes. He had a towel around his neck, with sweatpants and a wife beater on, showing off his muscles. I forced myself to not look at them. _Stop it, Jade. He's not yours anymore_, I inwardly said to myself.

"Jade?" he said, startled. I mean how often is it that you break up with your girlfriend of 3 years, only to see her back at your place in the morning, the day after?

"I'm here to get my stuff," I said, pushing past him, again, Cat trailing behind me. She gave him a glare, to show that she was still mad at him. It was totally unlike Cat to glare at anyone, but I guess she really is mad at them, especially Beck. He stood there awkwardly, rubbing his neck, while I pointed at all the things that belonged to me, which were like, most of the stuff there. Once we were done, Cat turned around and walked out of the RV, before giving me a look, meaning _come on. _I gave her a look saying _in a second_. Once Cat was out of the RV, with the black bag full of my things I turned to Beck.

"Jade, listen I-" he started but I cut him off. I had to put up my mean façade, but couldn't.

"Save it, Beck," I said in a hushed tone. He sighed.

"But Jade-" he was cut off again by my finger gently put across his lips. I took his hand and put the necklace from my pocket in it and closed his fingers around it. I stared at his eyes, and said,

"I needed to give you this. I hope you have a nice life," I walked out of there as fast as possible, before he could say anything. I started crying silently and aggressively wiped my tears away. Where the heck do all these tears come from? I saw Cat walking towards the house, to Mrs Oliver. I simply walked away from them and got into the car. _No tears, no tears, no tears,_ I kept telling myself. I waited for Cat to finish talking, which wasn't for very long. As soon as she got in, I sped away from his house.

Beck's Short POV

I looked down at my hand to see our necklace. It hurt, knowing that I no longer was hers, and she no longer was mine, all because of me and my fucking stubbornness. Jade giving me this necklace clearly meant that she was over me. I slid down the wall, holding the necklace so tight it hurt. I needed to punch something. I'm not usually the violent type, but I was just so angry. Not at Jade, but at myself. It was my entire fault. I'm such a dick.

Cat's short POV

I walked out of Beck's RV. I closed the door, but leant slightly against it. I know it was wrong to eaves drop on something so private, but I couldn't help it.

"Jade, listen I-" I heard him say.

"Save it, Beck," was Jade's reply.

He tried to say something again, but was cut off, and followed again by Jade saying

"I needed to give you this. I hope you have a nice life," I walked away quickly, because I knew she would come out soon. I was almost by Mrs Oliver when Jade brushed passed me and out of the house.

"She really is hurt, hm?" I heard Mrs Oliver say.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll work something out, or at least stay friends." I said, but I didn't want to think of Beck and Jade only as friends, because I knew they could never be 'just friends'. I was about to go on about another story about my brother, but I stopped myself. I needed to get to Jade.

"I need to go now, bye-bye," I said to Beck's mom.

"Goodbye Cat, and do come over soon," she said. I nodded and smiled my usual smile at her, then turned and walked away. I saw Jade sitting in the car, motionless. I got in the passenger seat and she drove away from their home without a word. She drove us home and we both got out. I needed to do something about Beck and Jade, so after about 5 minutes I told Jade that I had a text from my mum about my brother. I lied to Jade, but I knew I would make it up to her afterwards. I drove home and went up in my lovely, pink room.

This was honestly getting ridiculous. They still both evidently loved each other. I decided then and there. I was going to get Beck and Jade back together, no matter what. But I needed someone's help. Robbie.

I got my phone out and dialled Robbie's number. He picked up almost straight away.

"Hi, Cat!" said Robbie. I smiled; I really did love his voice. I heard Rex say something in the background, but couldn't catch on to what he said.

"Hi Robbie. Listen: You know Beck and Jade clearly love each other, right?" I heard him make a sound of agreement, so I carried on, "and they need to get back together. But I can't do that on my own, so I need your help," I said.

"They definitely need to get together! They belong together! So, anyway, sure, but what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," I smiled.

_  
**So, Cat has a plan! Next upload will be soon! Love you guys, and please R&R! Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys! It's me again! I need more reviews! If u guys read it and not tell me how it is… I won't know if u liked it! ANYWAYS, here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. I'm just a 14 year old girl in love with Bade.**

Jade's POV

After Cat had left, I was honestly exhausted so I went straight to sleep, well more rather, tried to go to sleep. I kept replaying what had happened between me and Beck. I'm starting to think I should've kept the necklace, at least, with it, I felt as if a part of me wasn't gone. But I couldn't live a lie. I knew that Beck was no longer mine, and as much as it hurt, I knew that I would have to get over him, if that's actually humanly possible. I at least had to put up a front, showing that I'm over Beck, even though I most definitely am not. I sighed; why is love so complicated? I know what you're thinking; 'how can a seventeen year old be in-love?' Well, as much as I don't care what you think, I really am. I love Beck and I would do anything for him, even give up my own life, even if he doesn't love me back anymore. I love everything about him, and even though he's not perfect, (Yes, _the Beck Oliver_ has his flaws) I love and accept every bit of him. If that's not love I don't know what is. I internally slapped myself for being a sap. I sighed for like the billionth time, and practically forced myself to forget everything and go to sleep, so I could just forget all the pain. And eventually I did.

I was dreading today. It's Monday, meaning I had to go to school. Don't get me wrong, I don't give a fuck about what people think about my (…finished) relationship with Beck and don't care what they say, but what I do care is the fact that Beck will probably be surrounded by like 50 (or more) girls. Meaning, girls shamelessly flirting with Beck (not that they didn't when Beck and I were dating, but at least then I scared them away, now I can't even do that.) and, Beck being Beck, flirting back. I know I would get insanely jealous, which is why I _really _don't want to go to school. I do NOT want to embarrass myself. Ugh, what the heck am I saying? I'm Jade fucking West, I was never this weak, and I'm not starting now. With a sigh, I got up from my purple bed, but not before whacking my alarm, which may or may not have broken it…

After I had my quick shower and done whatever I needed to do in the bathroom (A/N Yes, not all British people say 'loo' :p), I got dressed into a black and dark purple off-the-shoulder top with black skinny jeans and my signature black combat boots(the one I got from… Beck's place…) I dried and curled my hair to perfection. I really like my black hair better, and I _really _don't care what anyone else thinks. I added my usual amount of dark make-up and jewellery. After I was done, I took a final look at myself in the mirror; I looked somewhat like I usually did. Good. I glanced at my clock to see that I only had 20 minutes till school started. Crap. No time for breakfast. I **have** to get to school on time, or people, more importantly, Beck, will think I'm ditching, which I WILL NOT allow to happen. I'll have to get a coffee from Festus. I let out an exasperated breath and went downstairs. The house was empty (my brother was staying over at his friend's house for a week).

I actually got to school quite early since for some reason, there was no traffic. After I parked my black car, I got out, to see practically everyone's eyes on me. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I screamed to a group of bitchy cheerleaders. The head cheerleader came up to me. I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was going to say.

"Jade! How are you? I haven't talked to you in like _forever!" _she screeched. Once again, I rolled my eyes; she could not be more obvious.

"Nicole! Guess what? I _really _don't care how you are, so I suggest you move out of my way, so I can get past. Oh, and it seems you've left your skirt at home, you're only wearing your belt," I said in a sickly sweet voice, indicting to her extremely short mini skirt.

"Oh, no silly it's called a mini skirt. You should try it sometime. No wonder no guys bother to ask you out… even Beck's tired of you. Speaking of which, where is he? I wanted to invite him to watch me at my cheerleading try-outs. I'm _sure_ he'll like what he'll see." She said, he voice turning from sickly sweet to a low menacing voice. Does she know _who_ she's messing with? Whatever, I'll deal with her later.

"Alright, listen. I know Beck and I broke up, not that I give a fuck," Lie no.1. "But I know Beck, and I know that he would never pick a skank like you to go out with, and if he does agree, it's probably because he's trying to be nice. Oh and by the way, I don't wear tiny miniskirts, 1) because I'm not a slutty bitch, and 2) because I don't like to seem desperate for sex," I said, before pushing past her, into the school doors. I could've said something even more offensive and mean, but I honestly felt exhausted, and can't be bothered to deal with that bitch at the moment.

I got to my scissor-covered locker and got my books out for class. I had Improv with Sikowitz first. Oh, God.

Cat's POV

I deliberately got to school early so that I could talk to Robbie about the plan. We had one week until the 2 week holidays, and we were going to get Beck, Jade and the rest of the gang to go on holiday. This was all part of the plan. And in those two weeks, I was determined to get Beck and Jade together. But until then, I had to get them talking to each other. I found Robbie at his locker and skipped towards him.

"Good Morning, Robbie! How is your morning? My morning is fun, but my brother splashed my cereal in my face and stabbed himself with the spoon. Can you stab yourself with a spoon? Anyway, he's better now!" I said.

"Hi cat! My mornings great, thanks! And I'm glad he's OK!"

I giggled and nodded my head slowly.

"I am too," I said, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. He smiled at me. "Oh, we should go to Sikowitz because… you know," I said in a hushed tone.

He nodded, "Yeah, let's GO!" I giggled again. He's so cute, even when he's trying not to be funny, I still find him hilarious.

We went to Sikowitz's class to see him sipping on a coconut, while Christmas yodelling. Is it Christmas already? Oh, my god! I didn't know!

"Robbie, it's already Christmas! And I didn't even remember! Now Santa won't get me anything!" I said, upset. I really like Santa and I don't want him to be mad at me. Santa, if you're reading this, I am very sorry. Robbie laughed.

"No, cat it's not Christmas yet, and I'm sure Santa would never be mad at you! You're always so nice," he teased, flicking my nose. I giggled.

"Yeah…" I agreed, still helplessly giggling.

I tapped Sikowitz on the shoulder. He screamed, while awkwardly swinging his arms around, as if performing Karate. I giggled.

"Whose there?" he asked. I giggled and he turned around.

"Ah, Cat, Robbie, Hello! How was your weekend?" He said, giving us a funny look while taking a long sip of his coconut.

"Hi!" I said, "I had an _interesting_ weekend. And not in s good way,"

"Hi Sikowitz, my weekend was OK," Robbie said. Sikowitz nodded.

"Cat, would like to elaborate?"

"Yeah, I would. Um, Beck and Jade broke up," I said, simply. I didn't want to say that Jade came over and cried and all of that; because I know she wouldn't appreciate it.

"Good Gandhi, when did that happen?" he said, shocked.

"Friday night. Beck said he was tired of fighting with Jade and then Jade said that she'll wait outside the door for ten seconds, and if Beck doesn't come by then, she'll go home and they're over, but Beck didn't come. And I don't think it's like the usual make-up-break-up thing." I said, sadly.

"Hehe, serves the wicked witch right," Rex said. I gasped.

"No she doesn't" I said to Rex.

"REX!" Robbie shouted "That's it, time-out mister," he said, shoving Rex in his bag, despite Rex's protests.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. Watching them was quite amusing sometimes; her bitter personality went well with Beck," Sikowitz said.

"Yeah, which is why Cat and I are going to get them back together. But we need your help," Robbie said, and I made a sound of agreement.

"Sure!" he said.

"Well, first, we need you to get them to perform a romance skit, but it has to be improve. Can you do that?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, of course." Wow, for once, Sikowitz wasn't being difficult.

Just then, Jade pushed the door open, a scowl plastered on her face. She looked mad.

"WHAT THE HELL, CAT!" Jade screeched.

Uh oh. She heard.

**OOO! Cliff hanger! Expect the next chapter in a few days. I might take longer, cuz im also doing another thing on Beck and Jade. It's basically their point of views in episodes, and also missing moments. Check it out if you want to! **

**Peace xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello people! I'm glad I got more reviews. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and made this story a favourite! I AM VERY THANKFULL. And also, sorry, I wasn't clear in the last chapter why Jade screamed at Cat. Sorry about that. I edited it and added a bit at the end, if you look at it now, it says at the end 'uh oh. She heard', instead of just 'uh oh'**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it, and keep those reviews coming! X**

Oh, no. This is bad. This is really bad. Jade heard us. Now she won't come, and she and Beck will stay apart, to top that off, she'll stop being my friend and hate me, and Robbie, for something I did. I looked at Robbie to see him as panicked as I was, if not more. I got confused when I didn't see Sikowitz next to Robbie anymore. He probably ran away when Jade came in. Hehe, he's scared of Jade, poor Sikowitz. I shook my head slightly, my eyes still wide.

"It was my fault, Jade! Don't be mad at Robbie!" I said, I couldn't get Robbie roped into this, it was all my idea, so I take the blame.

"Yeah, it is your fault! How dare you drop my scissors in the gutter and not tell me?" She screeched. Wait, what? Oh, thank god! She didn't hear! I got scared. I looked at Robbie's face once again, to see him also relieved. But she's still mad at me. Phooey. I did accidently drop it in the gutter. But I swear, it was a total accident!

"Oh. Uhh, I'm so sorry Jadey! I didn't mean to! I got scared because I saw a ball come my way, from some kids playing behind me so I dropped all my things and your scissors and ran away! I'm sorry, don't be mad, please," I said, giving her my puppy-dog looked. I knew it worked on her because she softened.

"Argh! Fine, but you're getting me some new ones after school," she said, not looked as mad anymore. I smiled.

"Kay kay," I grabbed Robbie's hand and skipped to our seats. Jade's eyebrows rose at my actions and I blushed slightly.

Jade's POV

I raised my eyebrows when Cat grabbed Robbie's hand and led him to their seats. It was obvious she liked him, especially after our rather interesting Saturday detention a few weeks ago,(A/N: sorry, I couldn't help but link it with the Breakfast Bunch. I loved that episode!) I was going to have to 'speak' to her about it later. In other words, I would press her into telling me, by saying if she didn't I'll tell everyone she's a _vegan_. I slumped in my seat and waited for class to begin. I heard the door open and turned around to see Beck for the first time today. Our eyes locked to a fraction of a second, before I simply turned away and looked at the front of the classroom blankly.

Sikowitz started droning on about a new play for a few minutes and then finally started to get started on some acting.

"Jade, Beck! Onto the stage!" Sikowitz ordered. I froze, he can't possibly know we broke up… right? This wasn't going to turn out well. My scowl deepened and I sighed and got off my chair and onto the stage. So far, I was doing well, pretending not to be affected; after all, I am an actress. Now we just need to get this act over and done with.

**Short chapter, I know. And I apologize. I'm still deciding how the improv scene should go. Just so you guys know, I'm planning on this story to be quite long, so ATLEAST 10 chapters, probably gonna be more though. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm only gonna update if I get lots of reviews. I REALLY APPRECIATE THOSE OF YOU WHO DID! Reviews to me are like Candy to Cat. R&R Plz. Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi, I'm really glad to see so many more reviews! I love you guys! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! **

"Uh… what are we going to be doing?" Beck asked, slightly awkwardly. The news of us breaking up had spread like a wildfire, so everyone had their eyes peeled, as if, if the blinked, they would miss something very important. Oh, please. Mind your own damn business, I felt like saying, but restrained myself.

"You will simply improvise a romance scene between two lovers. It can be about absolutely anything! Ready… action!" he said, using wild hand gestures. He didn't even give us a chance to reply when he said 'ready'. This really isn't my day. How the heck am I supposed to improvise a damn romance scene with my ex? I seriously felt like killing Sikowitz. I huffed and rolled my eyes. Beck had his poker face on, but I knew him well enough to know he wasn't finding this situation very comfortable. Who would? I realised then that everyone's eyes were glued to us, waiting for one of us to do or say something. I decided to just start the damn scene.

"How dare you kiss her?" I screamed at him suddenly. He looked taken aback. I was referring to him kissing stupid Vega on her second day here.

"It was a stage kiss, it's what you do when you're acting and you have to kiss someone!" He screamed back. I think he knew what I was talking about, and I'm pretty sure everyone knew that this was going to turn out to be more than just a performance.

"Well, it wasn't necessary, was it? You just love the idea of hurting and humiliating the heck out of me!" I screamed back. We never really talked about what happened. Sure I had gotten upset, and he comforted me, saying he wouldn't leave me (Liar), but ever since then; I've been a little more protective of Beck.

"You know I obviously wouldn't want to hurt-" He started, but I cut him off. Yeah, it was SO obvious he would NEVER hurt me! Where the fuck has he been these last few days?

"Oh, yeah, sure! I could totally tell when you didn't bother to open the door leaving me humiliated, or maybe when you offered your car to slam my face in, or maybe when you humiliated me in front of everyone when you said you weren't happy with our relationship! Yeah I can totally tell how much you care about me," I screamed back.

"Jade, I never wanted to hurt-" Again, I cut him off.

"Well, too bad, since you already did. You know what, forget I even brought this up, just stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours. Goodbye." I said. I was shaking with hurt and anger. I had to get out of here, so I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the door, before Sikowitz could say anything. I stomped to the janitor's closet, the place where I usually go to when I'm annoyed or angry or upset. Yes, I Jade West, get upset. I pulled open the door, to find no-one in there. Good. Even if there was someone here, I'm pretty sure it was obvious what I would do to get them out of there. I slammed the door closed and slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands. Tears kept slipping down my cheeks, as I cried silently. Of course, just to seem like the good guy, he would say that. He obviously doesn't care about me! He wanted to see my face slammed in a fucking car door! What kind of guy would say that! And yet, I still love the fuck out of him. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way. I sighed. I was surprised my voice sounded so full with venom when I talked to him, because honestly, all I wanted to do was forget about the world, and our stupid break up and just kiss Beck like there was no tomorrow. I got up, wiping my tears; my make-up must be so smudged right now. I went to the girls' bathroom to clean up my make-up problem wiping the make-up away, while tears still rolled down my cheeks. Where the hell do all these tears come from? I leaned both my hands on the sink and started at myself. I looked so drained, so tired. And I really was. Sighing, I applied fresh make-up and stalked out of the bathroom. I really didn't feel like attending classes, so I decided to skip the rest of the day.

I slammed the front door shut and ran up to my room. I just wanted to forget about the world, forget about our break up, forget about the damn emptiness in my heart. Ugh, listen to me; I'm turning into a sap. I blasted music from my pear phone a collapsed on my bed. I buried my head in my dark purple pillow and breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. I was listening to Who Knew by P!NK. I can really relate to this song. I listened to the music, trying to calm myself. It wasn't working; I feel like crying even more. I couldn't hold it in; I started crying my heart out. I _really _want Beck back, but I know that he no longer loves me. Why can't it be like before, when it was us against the world. Where did we go wrong? I got lost in the song, listening to the lyrics.

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you a friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For their long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew better_

_Still you said forever and ever_

_Who knew? Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_And that last kiss I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling_

_My darling, who knew?_

_My darling I miss you_

_My darling, who knew?_

_Who knew?_

I fell asleep listening to that song, tears still fresh on my cheeks, hoping he _would _actually visit me in my sleep. At least there, everything will seem perfect; exactly the opposite of how everything is now.

**Again, it was a really bad ending and REALLY SORRY! Sorry for the late update as well! I'll try to upload faster, don't blame me, blame school. I'm not really proud of this chapter, and I'm sorry if you wanted the improv scene to go differently! I won't be updating for a few weeks- I've got Exams coming up! Sorryyyy! I'll try and make it up to you guys after my exams!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! It's just, I had exams, for like a few weeks, and the holidays started a few days ago, and I was out of the city, so I was busy and wasn't able to update! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm so glad you guys like it! **

**Did you guys watch Tori Goes Platinum? TBH, I HATED most of the scenes, because there were so many DAMN BORI scenes (as you can see, I HATE Bori. They're seriously the most boring couple ever.) I loved the cute bade moment at the end, even though it was so short. STUPID DAN! Although I am glad he's making them get back in a few episodes. THANK YOU DAN! 3**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE CAT'S NEW PICS! On the one where she takes jade, beck and Sinjin into fruits? ON BECK'S ONE SHE WROTE: **

**In This Photo: I made Beck into a strawberry because I like strawberry lemonade and I want Beck and Jade to get back together. So maybe if they see this, they'll realize they're meant to be.**

**Ahh! That means Cat is a BADE SHIPPER. Is it possible that I love her more? **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to update more now, so don't go away! Oh, as you guys have probably realised, I do a lot of them from Jade's POV and Cat's POV. I find it easier to tell the story that way, but I'll try to add some other POVs. So yeah, here it is:**

**Cat's POV**

Oh phooey! That wasn't supposed to happen! I turned to look at Robbie, in the seat next to mine, to see him have the same expression I probably had on my face; shock. I know I should probably go after Jadey right now, but I know she would want time to herself, and anyway, that should be Beck's job. Speaking of, I looked back to the front of the classroom, to see Beck still in the same position he was a few minutes ago, when Jade stormed out.

The whole class was silent, waiting for Beck's reaction. I could tell he was hurt, by the look in his eyes, it was obvious. I consider him a big brother, and I don't like it when he's upset. Ooh, one time, my brother (not Beck, my actual brother) told an old lady on a street he considered her a brother, so she hit him with her purse. The purse was purple. I shook my head, and focused back on the situation. He just squeezed his eyes shut tightly, running a hand through his fluffy hair, and sat, well slumped, back in his seat. Huh? What is he doing? He's supposed to go after Jade, not sit in his seat. Phooey. This wasn't good. The silence broke, when Sikowitz spoke.

"Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what I meant by a 'romance scene', but oh well, it was entertaining enough.

I looked at him as if he lost his mind, although Jade says he actually already has. He's not supposed to say that!

"Cat, what are we going to do? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Robbie whispered to me.

"I don't know! He was supposed to talk things out with her, and at least get on good terms with her!

"I know! But they just screamed at each other! What are we gonna do?"

"Leave it to me. At lunch we'll bring up the trip, and convince the rest to go, but not when Jade and Beck are with us at the same time,"

"Ok, but I'm not convincing Jade, she won't listen to me,"

"Fine, I'll talk to Jadey!"

He nodded, and we both paid attention to Sikowitz, who was talking about coconut hairs. One time, by brother wanted to see if my hair actually tasted like red velvet cupcakes, so he cut some of my hair when I was asleep, and ate it. But then, he started chocking, which woke me up. So, I started patting his back, trying to get it out of his throat. It came out, but landed right above my flower clock. It happened yesterday. I still can't get it off, because it's too high up, so now, there's this big blob of red hair above my clock… it looks kinda pretty… like a red velvet cupcake…

Lunch came quite quickly to be honest. I didn't have my previous lesson with Robbie so I told him to meet me at my locker right about now! Ooh, I can see him! I waved my hand like a madwoman (which jade likes to call me sometimes ) Yay! He saw me. He starts walking towards me, and I take the time to check him out. Hehe, I feel naughty!

"Hey Cat," He said.

"Hii! Ready to ask them?"

"Yeah, let me just put my books away in my locker, be back in a sec," he said, before walking over to his locker, across the room. Tori comes over to me, while I was playing with Mr Longneck.

"Hey Cat, wanna go get some lunch?" she asked.

"Nope," I said. She frowned. "I'm waiting for Robbie to come," Her frown was then replaced by a look of understanding.

"Oooh, you and Robbie, huh? I've heard you've been hanging out with him a lot these days," she teases, as I blush.

"Who said I like him? I don't like Robbie. Well, I do, but only as a friend, not like in _that_ way! Who told you I like him?" I blabbed. She chuckled.

"No-one, calm down, but you know you can tell me," NO! I can't, if she knows I like Robbie, she'll take him away from me too, just like she did with Danny! I don't want her to be with Robbie, she's not allowed; she gets everyone else!

"No! I can't, I don't like him, I swear, I have to go," I said, before running towards Robbie, grabbing his hand then dragging him away from his locker, not even giving him a chance to shut his locker.

"Hey, wait, I just have to- Cat are you crying?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"Cat… What's happened?"

"I- I don't want to lose you Robbie! Tori can't have you too!"  
He looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked, completely lost.

"Just promise me you won't go away from me,"

He smiled.

"Cat, I would never want to leave you, you're too special to me for me to do that." My heart fluttered. I knew he only meant this as a friend, but I couldn't help but wish it was more than that.

"Kay, kay," He smiled and led me to outside, to our usual table. I frowned when I realised Jade wasn't there.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Jade?" I asked.

"No, I thought she was with you," Beck replied, looking a bit worried.

"No… I haven't seen her since Sikowitz's class, when…" I trailed off, when I saw Beck's facial expression change. "I guess she went home," Phooey. I had to ask her about the trip! I guess I'm going over to her house after school.

"Anyway… have you guys heard about the new play? I'm gonna try out," Andre said, sensing the awkward atmosphere. Beck quickly joined in, and soon enough, the topic was off Jade. I huffed, almost silently, it's like they didn't even care about her, apart from Beck though, I know for a fact that he's worried, I can tell by the way his face is not as relaxed and calm, and the way he stutters slightly when he talks.

"Hey guys," I started, giving Robbie a look. They all looked at me, waiting for what I had to say. "Do any have you have plans for the holidays?" They all said no, well apart from Rex, who was going to go to hang out with his 'Northridge girls'.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go on holiday, you know, like all 6 of us," I said. I gave Robbie a look.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Robbie chipped in. Soon enough everyone was agreeing. Now, time to convince Jade. This might be a little harder.

**Jade's POV **

I woke up to the sound of my stupid phone going off. Ughh, who the heck could it be? I got out of the comfort of my bed, and made my over to my desk, where my phone was. I walked past the mirror, but then stopped. I walked a few steps back, so I was in front of the mirror again. My eyes widened at what I saw. I looked like a complete and utter mess. My make-up streamed down my face, leaving black tear tracks. My hair was dishevelled and spiked in all sorts of directions, my cheeks were puffy and a bit sticky, due to the tears, and my eyes were red and puffy, just like my nose. My clothes were rumpled and creased. Saying I looked messy was probably the understatement of the century. I looked as if I had been through hell and back. …Though that would be insanely cool.

I huffed, and decided to leave my phone for now. Whoever was calling can wait. I went to my bathroom and freshened up. I re-applied my make-up, but not as much, I changed out of my clothes, lazily throwing them in the laundry basket, as well as my underwear. I turned on the shower, and waited for the water to heat up. When it was hot enough, I stepped in, enjoying the hot water pelting against skin. I washed my hair, and whatnot, and stepped out after a few minutes, and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my room, and changed into fresh clothes, then finally decided to check who called. Wow, 7 missed calls, and 5 texts. They were all from Cat. Whatever she wanted to say was probably quite important. Whoops. Note the sarcasm.

I checked the messages.

To: Jade

From: Cat

HI JADEY! Why did you leave early? Were you sick? Can I come over? I want to ask you something...

Cat XOXOXOXOXO

To: Jade

From: Cat

JADEY! ARE YOU OK? Are you mad at me? Why won't you answer me?

To: Jade

From: Cat

I'M SORRY! I don't know what I did, but I'M SORRY! Please talk to me! PLEASEEEEE!

I wrote her a short text in reply.

To: Cat

From: Jade:

I'm not mad at you Cat, I was asleep. And, sure, whatever, you can come over.

I put my phone on my desk and started to blow-dry my hair. Shortly after I did, I got a message.

To: Jade

From: Cat

YAY! I'LL BE THERE SOON!

**Cat's POV**

Yay! She's not mad at me!

I made it to her house in about 3 minutes, and rang the doorbell. Here it goes. I just hope she agrees, so she and Beck could get together already! I hope she would say yes, and wouldn't chop my head off when she realises Beck is coming too. Obviously I won't tell her when I'm trying to convince her; she definitely wouldn't go if I did. She opened the door.

Here goes nothing.

**So like? Love? Hate? I personally dint like the ending, but whatev's. **

**Review please!**

**3**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIII GUYS! I AM SO SORRY! You probably hate me cuz I haven't uploaded in ages! I've just been soo busy! But Im updating now! So don't be mad!**

**Anyway, I have a few things to say first. Firstly, HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE BADE VIDS? THEY'RE DEFFO GETTING BACK TOGETHER! ITS SO CUTE! **

**Watch these two vids, I swear u wont regret it (unless u hate bade. Then u must be mad- hehe that rhymes!) **

**Anyway, have u guys heard Liz gillies and Max Schneider sing Somewhere only we know, by Keane, I swear it's so good, I died!**

**And last of all IT'S LIZ' BIRTHDAY TODAY! AHHH! I LOVE HER SO MUCH. SHE'S JUST SO AWESOME!**

**Oh, and, where shall the trip be- o haven't decided yet, and also, do u guys want Sikowitz to come? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
Ok I'm done, ladies and gentlemen, the seventh chapter, a bit more Cabbie in this, guys!**

**Here it is:**

**Jade's POV**

I lay in my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about what happened at school. The lights were switched off, but the sunlight from outside came into my room, so I wasn't in complete darkness. I was about to drift off into yet another slumber, when I heard the doorbell ring, shocking me. I had completely forgotten Cat was supposed to come over. I groaned, out loud, ripping the covers off of me, and forcing myself out of bed. I made my way down the stairs, when the doorbell rang again. I considered screaming at cat, telling her, quite rudely, that I was coming, but decided against it, as that had never stopped her from ringing it again before. I pulled the door open harshly, to see her deep in thought, hopping from one foot to the other, while gently biting her lip. When she had noticed I opened the door, her face broke out into yet another one of her signature, wide smiles.

"Hii!" She said, overenthusiastically.

"Hey," I replied, dully. She ignored my bored tone, her smile still as wide as ever. We walked into my living room and sat down.

"Why are you even here?" I questioned. I knew she was coming, I just didn't know why. It's not that we never hung out usually for any particular reason; we did, but I'm pretty sure even _she _would know I would want time to myself, especially after what happened at school. Her sile dropped slightly, and she looked kinda hurt.

"…not that I mind," I half-lied, making her feel better. She smiled fully, once again.

"Oh, because I thought that we could hang out for a while, and I have to ask you something…" she trailed off. That got me curious. I wonder what she wanted to know.

"What?" I asked.

"What 'what'? She looked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you want to ask?"

"OHH! Well, you see, at lunch, me, Robbie, Andre, Tori and Beck decided that we should go on holiday, you know like the six of us…?"

**Cat's POV**

Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell her Beck was coming! Now she might say no!

"So you're asking if I want to come? She asked.

"Mmhmm," I replied, giving her my best puppy-dog face.

"Well…?

"Please?" I begged. She sighed.

"Where will we be going?" YAY! That means she is coming!

"Yay! Thank you Jadey!" I said, before leaping onto her, wrapping my short legs around her slim waist, and attaching my arms securely around her neck, much like a koala bear.

"It's gonna be some much f-"

"CAT!" She screeched, interrupting my ramble. She pried my arms and legs off of her. I jumped back, and simply giggled.

"I didn't even say I was going to be going. I just asked where we would be going." She explained. I knew that still meant she was coming. When my mind finally registered what she had said, I frowned. We forgot to think of a place!

"Oh, well, um… you see, we're not sure yet, but we definitely are going somewhere!"

She huffed.

"Fine whatever," she said making her way to the kitchen. YAAAAY! SHE'S COMING! She was probably making coffee; she loved coffee. I followed het, talking about another one of my brother's weird antics.

**Jade's POV**

We talked for a while about pointless chiz. We were currently watching an episode of Drake and Josh, a show we both loved- if you tell anyone, I swear I'll harm, you in so many different, painful ways.

"OOOHHH! Maybe we should invite the rest of the gan! It'll be fun!"

I glanced at the clock. It wasn't that late; only 4:30, so why not?"

"Sure, whatever,"

Cat let out a cry of joy, before texting or calling everyone in our little 'group', asking them to come over.

After a minute or two, she shrieked happily again.

"YAY! They can all come!" she cried.

I don't know how I felt about Beck coming over, but as long as I ignored him, I should be fine.

"Oh, Cat, tell them to bring their swimming stuff, I feel like going out to the pool,"

Yeah, yeah, we have a pool; I did say, my house was pretty large. It gets kind of annoying though, because its usually just me at home, and it gets kind of lonely. I would usually invite Beck or Cat over, but ever since Beck and I broke up, Cat's been my only option for most times.

"Kay, kay," she said simply, going back to her phone.

"Oh, wait, what do I wear?"

"You left one of your bikinis from last time, remember?"

"Oh yeah, yay,"

After about an hour, everyone had arrived.

"Woah, Jade, sweet house!" tori said. everyone had been to my house, except Tori, so this was the first time.

"I didn't ask for you r opinion Vega," I retorted, while everyone else either ignored or watched in amusement. They were all used to this by now.

"It was a compliment!" she defended.

"I have a brain, I'm aware," I said, half paying attention.

"I- you know what, let's just drop it," she said, giving up."

"Why don't we just drop it," I mimicked, in my usual 'movie star from the 1980's' accent. She simply huffed. Everyone had amused expressions on their faces. I smirked.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Andre asked, breaking the silence.

"OOH, I know, let's play a game!" Cat suggested.

"Cool what game?" Andre asked.

"How 'bout 'Truth or Dare'" Robbie suggested, looking around for our approval.

"Whatever," I said. Soon, everyone had agreed to playing.

Tori started.

"Uhh… Cat! Truth or dare?"

"UMMMMM…DARE!"

"OK, I dare you to…" she looked around, hoping to find something. She stopped when she saw Robbie staring at Cat, drinking his pink lemonade. "Kiss Robbie!"

I scoffed, yeah, I haven't heard that one before! I thought sarcastically.

Robbie's eyes widened, as he spit out his pink lemonade, luckily on none of us, more importantly me. Everyone chuckled, except for me, I just smirked.

"Well, OK, then!" Cat said looking overly happy.

I saw Robbie's face light up when she didn't reject him; she was probably the first girl ever not to. They both leaned in, closing their eyes.

**Cat's POV**

I CANT BELIVE I'M ABOUT TO KISS ROBBIE! I SWEAR, THIS IS LIKE, A DREAM. THE BEST DREAM EVER!

My eyes fluttered closed, as did his. we both leaned in, I could feel the closeness of our faces. Our lips connected, and I swear. Fireworks erupted EVERYWHERE! He was, surprisingly not a bad kisser. I lost track of time, but pulled away about a minute later. THAT WAS THE BEST KISS EVER!

**Jade's POV**

Once they had quit sucking face, we were about to continue, when Robbie randomly cried out.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He said. Everyone's eyes had gone wide. Not because we didn't know he liked her, but because we didn't know he had the guts to actually ask her out.

There was complete silence.

Well, this just got interesting…

**And there's the seventh chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. It's like almost eleven here in england, and IM REALLY TIRED, but I really wanted to update today, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW. Also, if u have any questions about anything, me, the story, feel free to ask, sort of like a Q&A thing…so yeah**

**BYEEEEE!**

**Maria xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, DID U GUYS HEAR ABOUT VICTORIOUS NOT GETTING A FOURTH SEASON?! THE CAST MEMBERS CONFIRMED IT. DAMN U NICK, DAMN YOU. I LITERALLY BAWLED MY EYES OUT WHEN I FOUND OUT. MY MUM KEPT TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN BECAUSE 'IT'S JUST A SHOW'. VICTORIOUS IS NOT JUST A SHOW, IT GAVE ME BADE, AND THE BEAUTIFUL LIZ GILLIES. I WOULDNT HAVE KNOWN ABOUT EITHER IF IT WASNT FOR THIS SHOW. AND NOW NICK IS ENDING IT. WHO THE HECK DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! I know it's not Dan's fault, and that they usually end shows after about sixty episodes, but icarly went on for 100 damn episodes (don't get me wrong, I love icarly, but still) so y can't victorious? Stupid nick.****  
****On the bright side though, BADE will stay together, and boring bori will never happen (I apologise if I have offended any bori shippers, though I doubt you'd be reading my bade story.)****  
****Also, sorry about the lack of bademance in the last chapter... I was reading over it, and realised. Also, I forgot to mention what videos the bade vids were. Basically if u wanna check it out, search 'footage from upcoming victorious episode' or something like that. There Is also another one, where THEY KISS! AHHH! just search:****  
****From the set of Victorious (July 13, 2012) It's so cute!****  
****Anyway back to the story.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, I am not Dan Schneider because if I was Dan, I wouldnt go and let nick end the best goddamned show in the whole goddamned universe!**

_Previously:__  
__"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He said. Everyone's eyes had gone wide. Not because we didn't know he liked her, but because we didn't know he had the guts to actually ask her out.__  
__There was complete silence.__  
__Well, this just got interesting…_

**Cat's pov**  
Oh, my gosh! Did he seriously just ask me out? EEEEEEEEEEEPP! I can't believe it! Robbie Shapiro asked ME out! Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god! Oh, I better say yes, before he thinks I don't want to go! But just as I was about to answer, Rex had already said something.  
"Heh, no chick that's right in the head would wanna go out with YOU!"  
I gasped, he's so mean!  
"Rex! Don't be mean to Robbie!" I said, giving him a quick hug. "And of course I'd like to go out with you!"  
"I guess that makes sense" Rex said, but I chose to ignore him. Robbie's face lit up like a little kid on Christmas. Oh, one time, I think it was last Christmas, or the Christmas before that, my brother tried to make Christmas pudding, but it didn't... work out, so he covered it with mud instead, and then gave it to a lady on the street. I think she knew though, because she took it and slammed it in his face then walked of... weird right?  
I was snapped out of my thoughts, when Jade spoke.  
"Ugh, finally! Just don't hurt her, or you'll regret it, Shapiro,"  
**Beck's POV**  
"Ugh, finally! Just don't hurt her, or you'll regret it, Shapiro," Jade threatened. I hid a smile. Jade had always been over protective of Cat, like a big sister, she always had her back, even though at times, it seemed as if she didn't care.  
He nodded his head and gulped, aware of what jade could do to him if he made her upset. She smirked.  
"Okay! Cat, it's your go!" Andre said, gesturing for her to continue the game  
"kay kay! Ummm... Andre! Truth or dare?"  
"uh, truth" he replied, easily.  
"Okay! Umm, is the person you like, or love, sitting in this room?"  
He glanced at tori for a split second, when cat said 'love'.  
"Do I have to answer that?" he asked, nervously. I don't get why he hasn't asked tori out yet, it's so obvious to everyone that they like each other, well everyone apart from themselves.  
"Duh, you asked for a truth, and now you have to answer it, don't be weenie," Jade said, sipping her coffee. Andre sighed,  
"fine, yes, the person I love is sitting in this room,"  
Cat gasped excitedly, bouncing up and down on her place on the floor.  
"Who is it, who is it?"  
Okay, so maybe everyone but André, tori, and cat.  
"Only one question, lil red," he said, giving a small smile, while shaking his head, glancing at tori, once again. She pouted but stopped bouncing.  
**Tori's POV**  
Is it possible that André was talking about me? No, there was no way. I slapped myself internally. Andre is just a friend. He was probably still in love with jade. Me and Andre are just friends... but then why do I feel disappointed? Ugh whatever now is not the time to sort out my messed up heart.  
Andre continued the game.  
"Beck truth or dare?"  
**Becks POV**  
I shrugged. I've got no secrets, might as well go with truth.  
"Truth"  
Jade groaned, tilting her head to the ceiling.  
"Could you people be any more boring," she exclaimed. I smirked and rolled my eyes, but chose not to say anything.  
"Ok why did you move out of your home? And I want the full story."  
I glanced at jade. Sure the whole 'my roof, my rules' thing was true, but there was more to it than people thought.  
Yeah, telling this story might make the situation a little awkward, but they're gonna have to know sometime. Might as well be now.  
"Okay, well you see, when jade and I were... dating, um, my parents didn't exactly, well 'approve' of jade... they wanted me to date a typical 'nice girl' but I refused to break up with her, my parents got mad, and I ended up getting an RV, so that I could still be with jade,"  
I shrugged awkwardly.  
"Awwwww, so you moved out of your parents' house just so you could be with jade? That's so sweet!"  
Tori gushed. Everyone looked at her with annoyed looks, saying 'really?!', well jade rather glared.  
"Oh, right... sorry"  
There was an awkward silence, thankfully broken by Robbie when he told me to carry on with the game. I glanced around... who to pick... it won't be awkward if I asked jade, right? ah, well, it's just a game.  
"Jade," her head snapped up to me so fast, I swear I heard a crack. She gave me a glare, not waiting for me to actually ask the question.  
"Dare,"  
I thought about it for a second, and then smirked.  
"I dare you to jump in your pool fully clothed. Just without shoes.."  
I knew she hated getting wet, mainly because of her hair, but showers were probably the only exception. She glared at me but got up. We all followed her to her large pool. She took off her jewellery, not wanting it ruined. I was by the edge, next to her.  
She counted to three.  
"One..."  
"Two..."  
Well, this brings back the memories huh?  
"Three!" And with that, she jumped... and dragged me down with her.  
I screamed as we both fell into the water, creating a big splash. By the time we both resurfaced, she was laughing her head off, and before I knew it, so was I. Surprisingly, the rest of the gang had joined us, jumping in the pool fully clothed, splashing each other with the warm pool water and laughing. When my laughter finally died down, I looked at jade, who was still laughing by the way, and gave a small smile. God, had I missed her laugh. It made me want her back even more. The way her eyes lit up when she laughed, or gave one of her real smiles made me want to kick myself in the balls for letting her go... if it was actually possible to kick yourself in the balls. Once she had stopped laughing, she saw me looking at her, and gave a small smile, both of us gazing into each other's eyes. The laughs and shrieks of our friends had been forgotten, and in that moment, it was just us two. Before I had any idea of what I was doing, I leaned in, and after a second of hesitation so did she. Our lips were finally just about to connect when...

**Cliffhanger! Heh, I love torturing you guys. I'm still so sad about victorious ending... fanfiction is all I have left -sob- **

*****THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT*****

******GO SIGN THE TWITITION ABOUT NOT ENDING VICTORIOUS. JUST GO ON THE WEBSITE:****  
****and you should find it in 'most popular twititions today'****  
****THIS MIGHT BE OUR CHANCE TO SAVE VICTORIOUS!**

**Also, search a story called 'let's save victorious', and give your reasons why you DON'T WANT VICTORIOUS TO END! PLEASE! They will send the reviews to Nick, hopefully persuading them to get another season! ****  
****Anywayz, R&R bbz. Reviews will make me somewhat happier... pleasey?****  
****Peace! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm hoping to update sooner, so I can get this story done quickly (don't get me wrong, I love writing this, but I'm dying to write another Victorious story- it gna be based on Pretty little Liars, I've become obsessed with that show, and I refuse to start another story while writing this. And as for my other story, I'm putting it on hold, unless u guys have requests [check it out if u want, it's basically missing moments from the episodes]) **

**I was going to update a few days ago, but didn't get to because I was planning my boyfriend's birthday, and didn't get to. At least it's quicker than my previous updates!**

**So yeah, here's the next chapter!**

**Beck's POV**

Before I had any idea of what I was doing, I leaned in, and after a second of hesitation so did she. Our lips were finally just about to connect when, someone squealed loudly, more specifically, a certain perky redhead, who I was very annoyed with at the moment.

Jade leaped back, and shook her head, and avoided eye-contact. Wow that hurt. She didn't want to kiss me did she?

**Jade's POV**

I leaped back when Cat squealed. What that hell was I thinking?! KISSING MY EX-BOYFRIEND. Although I have to say, I kind of liked- NO Jade, you can't still love him. He's your EX-boyfriend! They call it EX for a reason! Damn it, I can't help but still love him. But why would he lean in? He can't still love _me, _right? _He _broke up with _me_. _He _was the one that made a move on someone I hated. Yes, I saw Beck try to kiss Tori the day of the Platinum music awards. And goddamn it, it hurt like hell.

I was snapped out of my pathetic thoughts when Cat squealed once again.

Everyone looked at her.

"I'm COLD! And my clothes are sticking to my skin! I'm gonna go change,"

"Yeah, I'll come too!" I said quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the water, and inside. I slammed the glass doors that led to my pool and dragged her arm upstairs to my room. I let go of it, and she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Jade, why-"

"Beck and I almost kissed!" I cut her off. Her eyes widened and she squealed – once again- happily. God that noise annoys me.

"Really?! When?"

"Just now, didn't you notice?"

"NO! Me, Robbie, Tori and Andre were underwater to see who could stay underwater longest. All our eyes were closed. BUT YOU ALMOST KISSED HIM- wait, what do you mean _almost_?"

"… well we were about to then you kinda squealed, and I jumped back,"

"Oh, my god, Jade, I'm so sorry," she apologized, looking guilty and regretful.

"No, don't be. I'm not sure if I wanted to. I mean, I did. I definitely did," I said, sighing and throwing myself on my bed, "As much as I hate to admit it. But I'm not gonna let him be with me just like that. I mean, Cat you know how much he hurt me those past days. And you know he almost kissed Tori. So, it's not like he wants me back, or still loves me anyway."

She gasped.

"BECK ALMOST KISSED TORI?! HOW COULD HE-Wait, what do you mean 'almost kissed her'?"  
I sighed.

"Tori wouldn't let him kiss her. She said she couldn't kiss a friend's ex,"

"Aw. But I'm sure he doesn't love her Jade. He tried to kiss you!"

"Yeah, but he also tried to kiss Tori. Even if he does still have feelings for me and Tori both, you know what they say about loving two people at the same time; if you really loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"Since when do you care about silly sayings like those?"

"I don't. But it's true, isn't it?"

"I dunno. You're going to have to talk to Beck,"

I leaped up from my bed, and stared at her.

"No frickin' way. I'm kind of planning to never see him again,"

"But Jade! He's downstairs! You have to talk to him now! OK, fine, if you're not ready to talk about what just happened, don't. But you can't just make him disappear from your life, Jade, you love him. Plus, you said you're going on the trip and so is Beck, and you can't back out now,"

I huffed. She had a point. But no way in hell am I talking to him about what happened. It's pretty obvious what he would say; 'I love Tori, our almost kiss was just in the heat of the moment. I don't love you. Sorry'

I can just imagine him saying that. Then I would look even more pathetic than I am at the moment.

"I'm going to change, then I'm going downstairs. You should too" she said, before grabbing her bikini and a shirt and shorts to wear over it, and going into my en-suite.

I fell back down onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling. '_I'm so pathetic_' I thought to myself. How is it possible that even after breaking up for 6 months, I still love Beck more than anything? Pathetic.

I huffed and got up, grabbing a black and red bikini, black shorts and a shirt and started changing.

Cat came out soon after I was done changing, dressed in a see-through pink shirt and blue shorts. You could see her bright pink bikini under her shirt. I laughed inwardly; Robbie is _so _going to drool.

"You know you could have just changed in here? You usually do."

"Yeah, but I needed to pee, too."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, you coming down?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give me a second, I'm going to take my extensions off." I said, indicating to my coloured extensions.

"Kay kay! Meet you downstairs!" I nodded and made my way across my room to my mirror. I heard a knock on the door.

"Uh… come in?"

It was Beck. Damn. What was he doing here?

"Hey,"

"Hi," I snapped, I faced away from him, back to my mirror, taking the last few extensions out and fixing my make-up.

"Why are you here?"

"Uh, well, I was kind of wondering… you know, you kind of just left, and I wanted to see if you were OK." He said, brushing his hands through his gorgeous hair.

"I'm fine," I said, brushing part him. My eyes landed on a cardboard box. Filled with Beck's things. Remember the time Cat and I went to Beck's RV to get my things, after the break-up? Yeah, me being me, I forgot to give him his things, and never got the chance to give them to him afterwards. I guess now was a good time. I'll give it to him just before he goes.

"You can go now," I said, rolling my eyes. He was just staring at anything but me, awkwardly.

"Uh, right. You coming?"

"Lead the way," I said gesturing to my door. He nodded and we both left my room. Everyone was still at the pool.

**Beck's POV**

We made our way to the pool in an awkward silence. I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets and huffed quietly. I could almost taste the awkward.

She opened the glass door, and as soon as she did, everyone's eyes landed on us.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" you can guess who said that.

"Nothing..." Tori replied, looking at us suspiciously. I can see what it would seem like. We definitely weren't doing what they thought we were.

"SO YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN?" Cat burst out. Jade and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"No… we're not..."

"Oh... phooey."

"Uhh… so, guys. Since the holidays are coming soon, we should probably think of a place to go to for those two weeks," Andre said, breaking the awkward silence; thank god. Everyone agreed. Robbie took out his pear pad from his bag, and started looking up places.

"Hey, we could go to New York City. I haven't been there before, and I really want to. Plus Trina hates the place so she won't come. Unless my parents force her to."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Sure"

"Whatever,"

"YAAAY! NYC!"

After agreeing that we all wanted to go there, Robbie started looking for hotels to stay in. We all called our parents to see if was OK. My parents said it was fine, and to keep safe and whatnot.

"My parents said it was fine, but we need a chaperone, because apparently 'NYC is a dangerous country'. Oh, and Trina is coming," Tori said.

Everyone groaned. I'm not usually that mean, but damn, that chick is annoying.

"Sorry! She has to come, or I can't,"

"I'm alright with that," Jade said, smirking. Tori gave Jade a glare, but she wasn't affected one bit.

"How about Sikowitz?" Andre suggested, ignoring Jade's remark. Everyone agreed.

"Alright, done with that. We'll book the hotel and stuff tomorrow." Andre said.

"Kay Kay! I wanna go back in the pool!" Everyone cheered, and they jumped back in. Everyone had changed into their swimsuits. I was in blue swim shorts, Andre was in green swim shorts and so was Robbie. I glanced at Jade to see her taking her top and shorts off leaving her in a black and red bikini. She shook her hair out of her face. Damn, she looked beautiful. I didn't realise I was staring, until Andre chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dude, look away, or you're going to start drooling," I snapped my eyes away, and blushed slightly.

"I wasn't looking at Jade,"

He chuckled some more.

"I didn't say who, dude."

I blushed some more.

"Whatever," I said, before getting in the pool.

"Do you guys want something to eat or drink?" Jade asked. We all did. Jade nodded.

"Lemonade?"

A chorus of 'yes pleases' we heard. She nodded again, and took Cat's arm.

"You're coming with me," she ordered. Cat didn't mind.

"Kay kay!"

**Jade's POV**

We went inside, and as soon as we were far enough for them not to hear, Cat squealed. I looked at her funny.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened!"

"When?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you know what I'm talking about." She rolled her brown eyes "What did you and Beck talk about?"

"What, oh then. That was nothing. Nothing but awkward."

"Oh, come on! Why did he come upstairs?"

I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing Cat, he just wanted to see how I was doing, cuz apparently 'I kind of just left, and he wanted to see if I was OK'." I imitated his voice.

"Aww! He cares about you!" I rolled my eyes once again.

"It's nothing Cat, really."

"OK, if you say so…" she said unconvincingly. She giggled to herself. I huffed loudly.

"What now?" she giggled some more.

"You know how Robbie asked me out?"

"Yeah…?"

"He asked me if I really wanted to go, when no one was listening, and I said I really did, then… WE KISSED!"

"Wait, WHAT? Oh, my god, Cat! I'm happy for you," I smiled at her. I knew she loved Robbie since like, ever, but could never say it, and couldn't see that he was head over heels for her.

She giggled and nodded.

"We're going out this Saturday! Now all that needs to happen is for you and Beck to get back together, so we can go on double dates, it's going to be so much fun!"

My smile immediately wiped off my face.

"CAT! For heaven's sake! Beck and I are not getting back together, got it? He hates me! He loves Tori! Get that in your god damned head!"

I regretted saying that immediately. If it was anyone else, I would've been happy I screamed at them. But this was Cat. She is my best friend; she's like a sister to me. Tears welled up in her big brown eyes, and she looked at me sadly.

"Shoot Cat, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm sorry," I pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK, Jadey, I understand." She sniffed, burying her head in my shoulder. I sighed.

"I'm just so confused. I mean. Why did he want to kiss me if he kissed Tori. I don't get it,"

"It's ok that you still love him Jade,"

"No, it's not Cat. It's been six months; half a _year_. I should be over him."

"You're not over him because you still truly love him." She rubbed my back. This was a rare moment of affection for me. I usually don't talk to anyone about how I feel, but, as I said, Cat's like a sister to me, I could tell her anything.

"Too bad he doesn't feel the same way,"

"You don't know that," she said.

I sighed and pulled away. "Can we just drop it? I don't wanna talk about this," she nodded and smiled sadly. "Let's give them their lemonade."

It took us a few minutes to get it ready. We went back to the pool, and everyone looked at us.

"Lemonade!" Cat sang.

Everyone got up and took some. I set the tray down, and sat by the edge of the pool, splashing the water a bit, my arms at either side of me, gripping the tiles on the edge of the pool loosely. Suddenly I was pushed in, and dunked. I resurfaced and coughed slightly. I rubbed my eyes, and glared at the person who pushed me in. Beck. I glared more. He was having a laughing fit, his shoulders shaking, and his eyes twinkling with tears.

He got himself under control and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Payback," I could only stand there in the water, wet from head to toe, staring, well glaring at him. He chuckled again and swam away. I smiled slightly. Maybe he _didn't _hate me. Maybe there was still a chance for us. Maybe.

**There it is people! Chapter 9!**

**I tried adding Bade, Cade, and a little Cabbie! Hope you like it. Also, do you guys want more Tandre? Let me know if you do! **

**Oh, and BTW, they're not gna go to NYC in the end. Something else will come up. They're gna go somewhere BIGGER. And more romantic. – yeah that was a bit of a spoiler alert. **

**So yeah, R&R people. **

**Peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Here's another chapter! And I saw the Jandre video. I really hope it's to make beck jealous or something, or they're practicing for a play. No offence to the Jandre shippers. I don't exactly hate Jandre (not as much as bori, no offence), but don't exactly love it either. **

**So yeah, here's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this. I don't victorious. End of. Though, you know, I wouldn't mind if I did… hint hint.**

**Beck's POV**

For the next hour or so, we played around in the pool, drank lemonade, and genuinely had a good time. Even Jade seemed to be having fun. I hadn't seen her laughing and smiling as much as she was now for a long time. The last time I saw her like this was back when we were dating. I smiled sadly. Man, I missed those times.

We were all sitting on the beach chairs Jade and Cat had put out, drinking lemonade, and just talking. I looked up at the sky, it was starting to get dark, and cold.

"Hey, it's starting to get cold and dark, we should head inside," Jade said. Wow, it seems as if she had just read my mind. Everyone agreed, and collected their things. They had all gone in, except for me and Andre, who were putting back the chairs.

"Hey, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Um… sure…"

"There's no easy way to say this… but uhm.. well.. you know…"

I looked at him, confused.

"Just spit it out."

He sighed. "Fine. But promise me it won't change anything between us. We'll still be best buds,"

I looked at him cautiously, but agreed nonetheless.

"I promise… I guess. What is it?"

"Uh, you know when you and Jade were like, you know… together…?"

I looked at him.

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Well, um, I, Ikindamaybehadacrushonher,"

I froze.

"What?"

"I said… I kinda, maybe, had a crush on Jade,"

I stared at Andre for what felt like an eternity. My stomach turned, and I felt a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach- what the hell is wrong with me? I can't be jealous- I don't get jealous. And anyway, we weren't together so it shouldn't matter, right?

"What?"

He sighed.

"Don't make me say it again."

I stayed as stiff as ever.

"When?"

"When what?"

"You know what! When did you fall in love with her?!"

"I wasn't in _love _with her; I just had a crush on her. And it was when we were working on the song together, she was singing, and she just looked so pretty and angelic," he trailed off.

"DUDE!"

"I'm sorry! I can't control how I feel! And it's not like I still like her, I don't, I like someone else, but even if I did, it wouldn't matter because you're not with her anymore,"

"I don't care if we're not together anymore! You had a crush on her when she was my girlfriend, and you didn't even tell me!"

"Dude, what was I supposed to say. 'I'm in love with your girlfriend, and I wrote a song for her, but it's all good 'cause she doesn't like me back'"

"Wait, what? You wrote a _song _for her?!"

"It's the only way I could have gotten over her! It's not like I made a move on her or anything,"

"Wait, was it 365 days?"

"…Yeah," he said, sheepishly.

"Dude!"

"I couldn't help it! And it's not like you _would _care about it anyway!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know I'm not in love with her anymore, but Jade deserves someone who actually treats her well!"

"I did treat her well!"

"Did you? Dude, you took every chance to make her jealous, by flirting with everything that has boobs! And to top that off, you humiliated her in front of a huge crowd, saying you weren't happy with your relationship! Oh, and let's not forget the time you said you'd like to smash her face in a car door! Or what about the time you kissed Tori in that improv scene when you had a girlfriend, and when you knew I liked Tori! No offence, but you didn't treat Jade all that good,"

I stayed silent. His words cut through me like a sharp knife. It was true, wasn't it? Man, I'm such a dick. I convinced myself that jade was the reason we broke up. That _she _got too jealous, _she _ wasn't the best girlfriend. I just sighed, and turned away, walking back inside.

Andre ran up to me.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get upset-"

"No, you're right. I- I need to go,"

I shrugged him off, and walked inside, faster, Andre following me.

"There you guys are! What took you so long?" Tori asked. Jade nodded, looking at us.

"Oh, you know… just… stuff…" Andre replied, awkwardly. I rolled my eyes.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at us. Jade shook her head.

"You know what, I don't even want to know."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way, Cat and Robbie had to leave. Cat had to go home, and Robbie offered to give her a ride home," Tori said. "And I kinda need a ride home too… Andre?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I should be heading out too. See ya, guys,"

Jade gave a small wave, I just rolled my eyes. She looked at me weirdly, but didn't say anything. She followed them to her door, closing it after them.

"I should go too; it's getting kind of late…"

"Wait, Beck,"

I paused, looking at her.

"I need to give you something," She said, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me upstairs. I complied, but looked at her confused. She stopped when we got to her room. She opened to door, and went to the other side of the bed, where she pulled out a box. I looked at her, as she thrust the box at me.

I looked at what was in the box, and understood. It was full of my things that I left over at her place.

"Uh… thanks,"

She just nodded.

"I- I'm gonna go now," I said, awkwardly. She nodded, just as awkward. I turned around, making my way out of the door, and down her spiral staircase. I felt like turning around and apologizing for everything, and beg her to take me back, but I didn't. I knew she probably would just laugh in my face, or just ignore me all together, she had enough reason to. So instead, I walked out of her house and drove home, possibly blowing another one of the only chances I could have gotten to take her back.

**Short and suckish chapter- sorry. Not my best work- I'm really tired though, cut me some slack.**

**Anyway, you know what to do- r&r **

**Love you guys!**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello people, I know, I know, I haven't updated in AGES! But school is like, a nightmare! SO MUCH HW!

Anywayyz, did u guys watch three girls and a moose? It was OK. I'm actually not that annoyed that Jade kissed moose. I don't like it, but you know, it's about time she kissed someone other than beck. He wasn't as jealous as I would have liked him to be… and THEY KEEP RE-SCHEDUALING TSBAJ'S AIR DATE. STUPID NICK GAHHHH TSB&J could not come any sooner :(

Yeah. Here's the next chapter!

**Jade's POV**

RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

My pale arm stuck out beneath all the blankets and blindly started whacking my bedside table, in a lame attempt to shut it off and go back to sleep.

RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

I'll just leave it. I stuffed my arm back under my blankets.

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG GG!

Ignore it, and it will go away, now back to sleep-

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG !

FUCK IT!

I let out a huge sigh and ripped the warm blankets off of me, leaving my body exposed to the cold air. I gave a short shiver and rubbed my eyes.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"SHUT UP!"

I fiercely picked up the damn alarm clock and flung it across my room, effectively shutting the thing up. _Finally, jeez._

I want coffee_._

I climbed out of bed, and padded toward my bathroom, while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got washed and dressed, and went down the stairs taking two steps at a time.

I had made myself breakfast and was munching on my piece of toast in peace until my phone went off, indicting I had a new message. I rolled my eyes and swallowed, before reading the text. It was from Cat, saying:

**JAAAADDEEEEYYYY! Tori found a cool karaoke place to go to after school, you wanna come? She said the gang will be there, he he we're a gang…beware…BYEEEEE**

**OH! And she said it will be better than Karaoke Dokie. BYEEE FO REALZ!**

I rolled my eyes at how she was so perky, even at six in the morning. I texted her back saying:

**Sure, whatev's. **

I've got nothing better to do anyway. I put my plate into the sink and finish off my coffee before throwing it in the bin.

I glanced at the clock. I better leave now if I want to get another coffee on the way. I left the house, and drove out of my driveway, heading towards the Starbucks near HA.

After arriving at school, I parked my car and got out, only to be attacked by Cat.

"Jade! You're here!"

"Yeah, just like every other day," I commented, but she ignored it, taking my hand and dragging me through the school doors.

"Cat, what are you doing, let go of me," I hissed, but she kept her grip tight. Man, she was stronger than I thought. We reached the rest of our 'friends' and I shook my hand free.

"Hey, hey!" Tori's perky voice came. I didn't bother responding. We were sort of friends but that didn't necessarily mean I had to be nice to her.

"Hii!" Cat said, enthusiastically waving her hand. I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee. I could see Beck smirking at me in the corner of my eye, causing me to roll my eyes again.

"So, Jade, you coming with us to that karaoke place after school?" Tori asked, clearly trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied sipping my coffee.

Cat got into a conversation with Robbie, about something I seriously don't care about, as did Tori and Andre.

I just stood there, sipping my coffee, trying not to notice how hot beck looked today. I really hate myself sometimes.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and we all made our way to homeroom.

My last lesson was acting with Sikowitz, which all of us were in.

"Ok, class, you're dismissed," he said, while bending down to pick up his coconut-filled bag.

"Um, but Sikowitz, we still have half an hour,"

"We do?" He asked, while scratching his head.

We all nodded slowly. I honestly don't get how he became a teacher, but whatever.

"Oh… all of you can wander the halls... except for Tori, Andre, Beck Jade, Cat and Robbie"

I groaned. I was looking forward to going home a half hour earlier. He better not want another 'favour' from us.

"So… why do we have to stay behind?" Tori asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," he said, before sitting on the step of the small stage and sipping his coconut, not bothering to elaborate.

"SIKOWITZ!" I screamed, while he jumped.

"Good Ghandi, Jade. You made my heart stop,"

"Good. Now can you tell us what you want, so I can go already?"

Everyone mumbled agreements.

"OK, OK, jeez. You have no patience! I was going to ask you what plans you have for your little holiday"

"Oh, well, we've decided to go to New York City, and we've looked at some hotels but haven booked any yet,"

Tori explained.

"Ah, NYC. A beautiful city," she nodded awkwardly.

I sighed "Can we go now?"

"Yes, of course!"

We all made our way out of the classroom.

We all got into our cars, except for Tori, who rode with Andre. They were leading, since only Tori knew the way. We were all following her, with Cat riding behind Tori and Andre, Robbie behind Cat, then Beck, and then me, at the back. I pulled up to the parking of some karaoke place, where the rest were already waiting; I got a bit caught up in traffic. I got out of my car and locked it, then made my way to the loser squad.

"Yay, Jade! I thought you ditched us!"

Oh man, now that I think about it, I should have done that. Cat leaped onto me wrapping her pink-clad arms tight around my neck. I screamed at her and she jumped back, giggling.

"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go in!" Andre said, while the rest of us cheered. I gave a light groan and followed them.

This better be worth it.

**Not much bade, which I am so sorry about! I swear there will be much more. It's a crappy chapter, but it's something, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I'm updating! Thanks for all the reviews! U guys are the best!**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Here we go again, Forever, Here's to us, or beneath your beautiful! I don't even own the shirt I'm wearing.**

**Enjoy:**

**Jade's POV**

As soon as I stepped in, my eyes were blinded by different coloured bright lights flashing everywhere. There was a pair of suckish singers singing some lame pop song that I could vaguely recall thanks to Cat's love of fake, pop songs. I rolled my eyes.

Cat was mesmerized by the flashing lights, not even realising I had dragged her to a round blue table, just big enough to fit all 6 of us.

"So, you like it?" Tori asked hopefully.

"It's so cool!" Cat exclaimed, the same time I said "It sucks"

Tori looked disappointed, but it's not like she should expect me to say it was amazing, especially when it looked just like any other karaoke place in town.

"I think it's pretty cool chiz," Andre said. I rolled my eyes, how can she not realize how crazy he is for her. Though, I don't think he realizes either. She instantly perked up.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song?" Cat asked me enthusiastically. That wasn't a bad idea. It'll show these losers how to really sing.

"Maybe," I said. She beamed at me, bouncing in her seat.

"Hey, what's this?" Beck asked, looking at a poster stuck on a wall.

"A poster…" he rolled his eyes at me.

"I meant, look at It." we all turned our attention to the poster, hanging on the wall next to our table.

"Oh my god! It's a singing competition! We should all totally do it!" Cat said, springing up to look at it closer.

Everyone made sounds of agreement. I didn't really care for a stupid competition, but I don't really mind.

"OH MY GOSH! If you win, you get 6 tickets to PARIS!"

What?

I pushed Cat, who was still bouncing, out of the way, to get a closer look.

'_WIN: 6 tickets to a 2 week trip to PARIS, FRANCE' _

Ok, this just got all the more serious. Everyone started freaking out, saying they had to win. It was pretty likely that we would win, 'cause well, not to boast or anything, but we're all pretty awesome singers… Robbie's got an awkward voice, but it was still better than the rubbish that we heard a few minutes ago. DO NOT tell him I said that, or I will slit your throat with my scissors. I'm serious.

"Okay, okay, everyone shut up. We don't even know if we're gonna win yet," Andre said, placing his hand on Tori's lower back, instantly calm her down. Gross. It kind of hurt to see them do that, because it reminded me of when Beck and I were dating. Gahh, I'm so pathetic.

"Uh, guys? This competition thing is today… in 2 hours."

"Well, then we better start picking songs then, right?"

Everyone agreed.

"It says you can sing duets or solos. I think we should do solos because there would be a bigger chance of us winning."

Andre suggested. Cat got upset.

"Aw, I wanted to perform with Jadey,"

I sighed, as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Don't call me that. And fine, Cat and I will sing a duet; the rest of you will sing solos."

Everyone agreed, and started picking songs. Cat cheered and gave me quick hug, while I rolled my eyes.

"What song shall we sing Jade?" Cat asked.

"I dunno. How about 'Here we go again'?"

"Oh, my god, YES! I love that song! And Demi Lovato!"

"Kay," I said, before we started sorting out which parts I would sing, and which parts she would.

**(A/N for those of you that don't know Here we go again is a song by Demi Lovato. I know that she sings it alone, but whatever. )**

Soon enough the 'competition' had begun, and much more people came into the place, lining up to sign up for the competition. We had already signed up, so we were waiting for our names to be spoken by the host/DJ person.

Right now there was a slutty girl 'singing', in a voice she thought was good, as she wiggled her flabby ass in the guys' faces, clearly trying to seduce them into voting for her. She sauntered over to Beck and shoved her fake boobs into his face. My blood boiled. I wanted to rip off her fake blond hair so much. But I couldn't, so I stood there, ridged, while she tried to get a reaction out of Beck, who looked a little uncomfortable. She finally gave up, and walked up to some other 'cool, hot' guys.

I couldn't help the feeling of relief that came through me when I saw Beck's disgusted face, as I smirked.

She finally sang the last note, off key, and giggled as the guys wolf whistled. I rolled my eyes. I looked towards the gang. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that was annoyed.

"Next up, Tori Vega! Singing here's to us!" (**A/N It's a new victorious song. Not on an episode yet.)**

She smiled as people cheered. I could hear Andre cheering extra loud as she introduced herself briefly.

The music started, and, if I do say so myself, it was pretty catchy.

_Here's to the Mondays_

_Watching all the cars on the freeway…_

As she sang, she made her way across the stage, beaming as people danced to the song. As she got onto the chorus, she started dancing more, swaying her hips more, which grossed me out, but Andre found veerrryyy nice. By now, people were stood up, dancing, bouncing, or whatever, in time to the music, while we cheered like mad people, as she sang. She skipped over to us, while singing, and danced around with Andre, laughing as he spun her, doing the same with each of us. I was actually smiling, 'cause y'know, I don't really _hate_ the girl, not most of the time anyway. She still annoys me though, but I can't help but feel happy for my half-Latina kind-of-friend as she sang. As she sang the last verse, she made her way back to the small stage, doing a little dance as she did. She sang the last note, breathing heavily and beaming as there was a huge applause.

She grinned as she bounced back to our table, immediately going in for a hug from Andre. When they pulled away, we all started congratulating her, surprisingly even me. Ugh, I hate the fact that I'm actually not in a bad mood.

"You did good, chica," Andre said, patting her on the head.

"OHHMYYGOSHHHHTORIII! That was AWESOME!" cat said, before tackling her into a bear hug.

"That was great Tori," Beck said, hugging her. A little jealousy bubbled inside me, but I ignored it.

"That actually wasn't bad, Vega," I said, smirking. She beamed, almost leaning in to hug me, which made me lean back. She pouted slightly, which I rolled my eyes at, before hugging the girl. She giggled. I pulled back, not giving her the satisfaction of the thought that I didn't hate her as much as I used to.

"Ok, next up, we have Lisa Turner!"

Cat pouted when she realised it was no one we knew. By now, we were all sat at the table, munching on the food we had ordered; some buffalo nuggets (Beck's guilty pleasure- I would know), fries, and some chicken wings.

Once that Lilly person was done singing, Andre was called up. He was singing 'Forever', a song he wrote a while back.

(**A/N It's a song written by Leon Thomas III. Look it up if u want. It's pretty cool)**

He sang it amazingly, I mean, he's Andre, like one of the best musicians at Hollywood Arts.

We cheered him on just as enthusiastically as we did to Tori. He soon had finished, thanking the roaring crowd, as he made his way to our table. We all congratulated him just as enthusiastically, and sat down, as the DJ announced the next person that would be singing.

Robbie's name came up after a few people, and he got up and sang forever baby- Without Rex, much to 'his' dismay. He got quite a load applaud, though not as loud as Tori and André.

Soon enough, Beck's name was called. I didn't actually know what he was singing.

He got up on stage, sitting on a stool, as he adjusted the microphone.

**Beck's POV**

I was so nervous. I didn't really do singing; acting was more of my image. I was nowhere near as good as the rest. I just had an average voice, though Jade always used to disagree when we were dating. She'd make me sing to her every so often. I smiled at the memory. Those were the times I got to see _Jade_. Jade, without her makeup (which she looked stunning without), beneath her 'mean girl' attitude. I could break down her walls easily; I was one of the only people she let in. And then I went and broke her heart, as well as my own. And ever since then, she's been showing less emotion, and being ten times meaner to everyone- excluding Cat, and to some extent, our little group.

My name was called out, as all the girls there swooned over the fact that I would be singing. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I wanted a reaction out of Jade, who, annoyingly, just sat here, not swooning or fanning herself like the majority of girls here.

I sat on the stool, and adjusted the microphone, making it level with me.

I was singing 'Beneath your beautiful' by labyrinth and Emily Sande. I know it's a duet, but I worked out how I could do it as a solo. The soft music started, and my nerves grew, though on the outside, I looked my usual; cool, calm and collected.

_You tell all the boys 'no'_

_Makes you feel good, yeah_

_I know you're out of my league_

_But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

This song reminded me of when we were dating. Jade was always the type of girl that was dangerous, and never let anyone in; kept them all away from her guarded heart, and the only way to do that was to hurt them enough for them to leave.

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

I remember singing this song to her when we first started going out. I smiled at the memory. I got up as I sang the chorus, taking the microphone out of its stand.

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

My eyes joined with Jade's and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She was probably thinking about how much has changed since that time I sang it to her. I had decided to go for the cliché option; I threw a small rock on her window at 12:00 at night and sang it to her. I remember her disappearing out of the window, only to realise she was coming to me. She tackled me in a hug after I had finished the song, and kissed me. I would always remember that night.

_You let all the boys go_

_Makes you feel good, don't it?_

_Behind your Broadway show_

_I heard a voice say please don't hurt me_

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it_

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it_

_But I'm gonna try_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now boy, take it off now boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

_See beneath, see beneath,_

_Ahh... Tonight_

_Ahh..._

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_

_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_

_We'll be falling, falling_

_But that's okay_

_Cause I'll be right here_

_I just wanna know_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now girl, take it off now girl_

_Cause I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

_Tonight, see beneath your beautiful_

_Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

I finished the song, and to my surprise, people were cheering loudly, girls almost screaming. But the only girl I cared about was missing. So was her perky best friend. I frowned.

Where could they have gone?

**Yeah, not that much of a cliff hanger. Soooo? Did u like it? Hate it? Any ideas?**

**Btw, I know beneath your beautiful is quite new, and wouldn't be out when Beck and Jde would have first started dating, but let's pretend!**

**Byeeez for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HII! I'm back!**

**I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating in AGES. I just literally don't have the time. (I realise I've been saying this in all my chapters- but im not lying) I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Sorryy! **

**OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. TORIFIXESBECKANDJADE WAS AAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAZZZZZ ZZZZZIIIIIIIING! Tho, beck could have shown some more emotion. But screw that, its beck. Not like we expected a heartfelt apology- it's a kid's show. BUT BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEE! MY BABIES ARE BACK, SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHHAHAAA! IM SO HAPPY **

**Uhm, excuse me. Yeah. Here's the next chapter (I'm gna try and update fast – I know I say this all the time, but I try- cuz I wanna get them together in this story ASAP. It was bad enough in the show). Chapter 13 peeps:**

**Jade's POV**

How dare he? How dare that _bastard _think he can come along, singing _our song_ after everything? I stood there, as his beautiful voice vibrated through the whole room, making all the girls swoon. My heart ached. I hated that.

He neared the end of the song, and I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed through the crowd, trying to find a secluded area, but failed. I spotted the neon 'TOILETS' sign, and made a dash for the ladies' room. I thought I saw a head of red hair behind me, but shook it off. Cat was probably busy with Robbie or someone. I ripped open the door, and thankfully, no one was in there. I slammed it shut and stormed over to the sinks.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. I looked a mess. My make-up was starting to drip, due to the tears forming in my eyes. I hated this so much. Even after _so long_ I couldn't get over him yet he had no problem getting over me. I had this sudden urge to punch something, and before I knew what was happening, my fist collided with the mirrors, creating a high pitched sound as the small pieces dropped into the sinks and the floor. A sharp pain shot through my hand and arm, but I didn't care. I deserved it, for making Beck go away. If I hadn't been such a bitch all the time, we would be in his RV right now, ditching this stupid Karaoke place, playing stupid video games or rehearsing a scene from our favourite play. But we weren't, and it hurt, like hell. It wasn't even the good kind of pain. I leaned against the wall, sliding my back down it, as tears started pouring out of my eyes uncontrollably. I clutched my fist to my chest; the pain was getting unbearable, but that wasn't my main priority; my stupid, broken heart was. I buried my head in my arms, as my body shook as I cried silently, wishing with everything that I had to go back to the way things were, when Beck and I were together, and life actually _didn't _suck. But that would never happen, and I was left to deal with it alone.

**Cat's POV **

I was grinning as Beck sang. He always said he couldn't sing, but he sounded amazing when he did. When Beck was nearing the last part of the song, I saw Jade run away, pushing past everyone. Tori was about to go after her, but I stopped her, silently asking if I could come too. She nodded. We followed her; she was heading towards the toilets. We stopped behind the doors.

"She looked upset," Tori said, debating whether to leave Jade, or to go in and see if she really was upset.

"Maybe it was because her tummy was upset," I suggested. Tori didn't look convinced.

"I dunno. I don't think she came here to pee or whatever," gross. But she was probably right. We both jumped when we heard the sound of glass breaking, and a sob. I gasped. Oh, my god! Is that Jade?

We looked at each other and nodded, deciding to go in. Tori opened the door, and we both gasped as it swung open. There Jade was, her head buried in her arms, her black shirt had a large red stain, her fist bloody. There was broken glass everywhere, and a broken mirror. _What happened?_

Jade's head snapped up, as she heard us. Her face was covered in smeared make up and tears.

We both rushed to her side. And she got struggled to get up.

"Jade! What happened?" I asked.

"What? Leave me alone; I'm fine," she mumbled, getting up.

"No, no you're not, Jade, what happened?" tori questioned.

"Get lost Vega. I told you; I'm _fine" _she hissed.

"No, Jade. I'm not leaving. You're my friend, whether you accept it or not, and you're upset, I'm not leaving" Tori stated. Jade looked pretty shocked, but then shrugged, and pushed past us, rinsing the blood off her hand, wincing in pain. Tori grabbed her hand helping her, while I stood, unsure of what to do.

"Leave me alone Vega, I can handle myself," Jade said, pulling her hand back. Tori grabbed her hand again, much to Jade's surprise.

"No, you can't Jade; look at you! You're upset and I'm helping you whether you like it or not." Jade gave up, rolling her eyes. Tori took out a small first aid kit out of her purse. My brows furrowed in confusion, as did Jade's.

"You carry a First Aid Kit in your bad?"

"You never know when you may need it; like now," Tori defended, her voice an octave higher.

Jade just shrugged, letting tori rinse of her hand, drying it, and then wrapping a bandage around her hand.

"I don't need a bandage. It was nothing," tori just ignored her. Jade let out a frustrated sigh. Tori finished bandaging (is that even a word- heh) Jade's hand and put away her kit, jumping onto the sink counter away from the glass.

"So, what happened?" Tori asked cautiously.

"Nothing- for the last time, _I'm fine,"_

I decided to speak up.

"No, you're not Jadey. You we're crying and you hit the mirror. Please tell us. We're your friends,"

**Tori's POV**

There was a tense silence, before Jade spoke up, her voice cracking.

"That was _our _song. And he thinks he can just get up on stage and sing it, rubbing the fact that we're not together anymore in my face,"

My face saddened, as did Cat's. I rubbed her shoulder slightly, as she bowed her head, embarrassed about the fact that we saw her at such a weak state.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. Beck wouldn't sing it to rub it in your face Jade; he doesn't hate you,"

Jade scoffed, rubbing her eyes.

"Please, he hates me, and you know it. Why else would he act like such an ass?"

Cat shook her head.

"Think what you want Jade; he doesn't hate you. Maybe he sang the song to get you back,"

Jade laughed bitterly.

"He likes Tori, not me,"

I furrowed my eyebrows. For the last time, Beck-

"He tried to kiss you when I was gonna perform at the PMAs."

I froze. How did she know about that?

"H-how do know about that?" I said, scratching the back of my neck.

She rolled her eyes.

"You guys left the video chat on." She said, acting as if that didn't affect her.

Oh. God, how can I be so stupid?! That almost kiss between Beck and I meant _nothing_. He told me he was pretty sure he was over Jade, and he liked me, but I know he was wrong. I could tell he was doing that because he was looking for a distraction _from _Jade. He needed a rebound, someone who would get his mind off Jade, and I couldn't be that person. If Beck and I did ever get together- which would be _never_ (Jade may not consider me a friend, but I do, and kissing a friends ex-boyfriend is just…wrong) - I know that there is a chance I would fall for him. And I don't want to get hurt, because I know he would never love me like he loves Jade.

"Jade…" I said, softly. She rolled her eyes again, inspecting her black nails. "If you saw that then you know what I said- I would never kiss Beck. And he doesn't like me like that, I'm pretty sure he never did. He was looking for a distraction. And even if he wasn't, it wouldn't make a difference to me; I don't like him like that."

Jade looked at me long, and hard. Then she spoke up, and what she said surprised me most.

"You don't have to lie about liking him for me, Vega. If you like Beck, and-and he likes you," she took a deep breath "I'm not gonna stop you guys from dating. I don't want to be in the middle of you two. I think we should get back; we're probably gonna sing soon,"

She said, nudging past me and walking out the door.

Cat and I looked at each other, our eyes wide.

What just happened?

**Mehh. Crappy ending. I'm hoping to update soon. Depends on if I have time. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (if you celebrate it) and HAPPY NEW YEAR! We didn't die. Stupid Mayans. **

**XoXo**


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

**hey guys. Bad news. I'm discontinuing this story. IM SOORRYYY! I just dont have the time, and ive lost inspiration. and i'm kind of off my obsession with victorious. i still like bade tho. so yeah. sorry again. feel free to shoot me. SORRY. i hope you liked the story so far. **

**i'll just tell you what i think would have happened in the future**

**they went to paris, had a nice time, bade had a balcony scene moment thingy, got together, had awesome sex (i wasnt gna write that. Smut makes me feel awkward...) ehm, and yeah, beck thought jade was cheating on her with andre, she wasnt and convinced him she wasnt AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVERY AFTER.**

**Sorry again guys,**

**you just just un-follow or whatevs.**

**BYEEE **


End file.
